Sacred Jellicle Heart
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: As lendas são terriveis histórias usadas para prender cada gato a sua origem, como cordas. Apenas duas gatinhas foram corajosas o suficiente para quebrar essas cordas e ficarem livres.Cap. 5 on
1. Cap 1

**Sacred Jellicle Heart**

**Capitulo 1**

Era uma noite sombria em meados de outubro. O silencio e a paz da noite reinavam para quase todas as criaturas, mas duas gatinhas, como de costume, não tinham a desejada temperança. Eram Jellicles desde seu nascimento e cada noite não significava ter paz, mas sim a chegada dos problemas. Glaciara, a gata cinza e preta, corria pelos becos procurando o esconderijo do perigo, Mystiara, a toda branca com orelhas avermelhadas, corria pelos telhados, verificando cada fresta de janela. Não. Não era necessário achar o inimigo, ele quase sempre as achava.

Não foi preciso procurar muito, logo se ouviu duas vozes distintas a ecoar pelos sujos becos. "Ellyleck" uma afirmou e outra quase imediatamente depois suspirou: "Maysta".

Num salto, duas sombras felinas tomam forma, cercando a pobre Mystiara. Não há fuga, parece tudo perdido. Glaciara tenta ajudar a amiga, mas sequer consegue escalar até o telhado, estava muito fraca, a dias não comia nada. Num suspiro de coragem, Mysti tentou atacar as felinas, foi jogada no chão pela terrível dupla, que logo pulou para terminar o trabalho de uma vez por todas.

Glacie correu para ajudar a amiga, Ellyleck logo se jogou sobre ela e as duas começaram a rolar ferozmente no frio asfalto. Mysti e May eram as sobressalentes e logo começaram a brigar, May arranha Mysti com suas ferozes garras tão afiadas quanto lanças, pouco restava para se fazer, a não ser fugir e arranhar, ocasionalmente, a inimiga cruel e mais forte. A batalha continuava, sangrenta. Ellyleck derrubou Glaciara, que se rendeu, e a arrastou para um balde de água gelada, onde iria morrer afogada. Maysta ia dar o golpe final no pescoço de Mystiara, já imobilizada. Parece o triste fim, quando um curioso som toma conta da cidade, os gatos todos o ouvem, apenas uma parcela entende.

Livres e aliviadas, as gatas guerreiras aproveitam o momento de ver as inimigas regressando. Glaciara logo se livrou do balde e saiu, molhada, ao encontro da parceira. "Mysti! Tudo bem?" Gritou. Nada ouviu como resposta, a gata branca caiu, muito ferida, no chão frio. Antes de poder socorrer a companheira, a gata cinzenta ouviu um miado tímido e preocupado.

"Spyn!" Ela saltou, sorridente, ao vê-lo. "Está vivo! Que bom!"

"Não há tempo!" Ele respondeu, sério, e se voltou para a gatinha caída. "Mysti... Tudo bem? Pode ficar de pé e lutar?"

"Cala a boca, Spyn! Claro que ela não pode!"

"Talvez seja hora de..." Spyn suspirou. "Ah, esqueça!"

"Hora de que, Spyn?"

"De... Encontrar os nossos parceiros, Glacie..."

"Jellicles..."

"Sim." Finalizou o gato. "Jellicles." Após a curta conversa, e com as decisões tomadas, ele ajudou Mysti. Partiriam na noite seguinte para encontrar os Jellicles, assim a dupla não conseguiria dete-los.

--------------------------------------------

Logo, outra noite ia surgindo, os planos do trio iam muito bem e no Junkyard, nenhum Jellicle sequer suspeitava dos visitantes. Munkustrap não conseguiria pensar nisso, no fim das contas. Soube que Macavity tinha novos planos, e muito bons. Os Jellicles estavam em perigo, o único meio de ajuda-los sem lutar é... Inviável. Demeter foi a causadora da luta sem fim, ela iria terminar. Mas como se livrar do grande amor que ocupa o coraçãozinho de um jovem felino? Não dá.

Este era o dilema de Munkustrap: Perder Demeter e ganhar paz, ou perder a paz mas ter sua amada sempre ao seu lado. Não sabia o que fazer, sentia raiva e medo, num misto negro de sentimentos que o faziam sentir essa angústia profunda. Pelo que ouviu, Macavity tinhas novas "armas" para combater os Jellicles, e eles não tinham nada! Munkus sentia que, desta vez, teria que entregar sua amada se quisesse sair vivo.

"Munkustrap?!" Uma vozinha o tirou de seus pensamentos. Se virou e a viu. Demeter, tão brilhante como cada estrela no céu. "Está tão pensativo, Munkustrap... O que há?"

"N-Nada... Não é nada!"

"Não me engana! O que aconteceu?"

"Nada, Deme... Não foi nada!"

"Munku..."

"Tá bem... Eu soube que Macavity tem novos planos e..."

"É claro que são fáceis de driblar, como sempre!"

"É..." Ele mentiu para não preocupar a gatinha. "Fáceis..."

Um silêncio se seguiu. Demeter sabia que era mentira, sentia pela voz dele que era uma enorme mentira. Munkustrap não queria preocupa-la... Afinal, era tarefa dele se livrar de Macavity. O filho de Deuteronomy era ele, não ela.

"Munkustrap..." Disse, finalmente "Eu quero a verdade!"

"A verdade... Não podemos combate-lo. Ele vai te levar Deme..." As lágrimas teimosas caiam no chão, Demeter se apressou e o abraçou ternamente "Vai... Eu sinto."

Demeter não disse nada. O olhou, apenas isso. Seu olhar era único, representava uma coisa que olhar nenhum fazia. Era um olhar inocente de uma gata que muito sabia, um olhar doce de uma gata violenta, um olhar feliz de uma gata que viveu tanta tristeza, um olhar confiante de uma gata em perigo e olhar confiável de uma gata inconstante. Ele mergulhou no curioso olhar, não queria nada além daquilo a sua frente.

"Munkustrap... Eu juro que cuidarei de você. Sempre. Darei minha vida por você." Ela sorriu e completou "É uma promessa!"

"Eu é que deveria jurar, Deme. E juro. Também vou dar minha vida por você. Essa é a nossa promessa."

Sorriram e se abraçaram, a noite já chegava lentamente e um raio de luz laranja-avermelhada cortava os céus durante o mais doce abraço que tinha se visto no velho Junkyard.

"Que lindo, não acha Ellyleck?" Uma voz feminina ecoou, e o casal, aflito, começou a olhar ao redor buscando as donas das vozes, logo outra gritou em resposta: "Sim, Maysta. Lindo mesmo!"

Então, a dupla de gatas atacou novamente, num golpe rápido e certeiro prenderam os amantes numa lata de lixo vazia e velha. Demeter estava pronta para destruir a prisão enferrujada com suas garras quando a lata tombou. A visão chegava a ser espetacular: Três gatos desconhecidos enfrentando a dupla inimiga. Não acontece nenhuma luta física ou verbal, apenas olhares fulminantes e poucos gestos breves. A luta iria se iniciar, mas uma garra prateada cintilou no céu noturno e Macavity surgiu, com seu ar respeitoso e a crueldade escapando pelo olhar. Seu sorriso cínico fez Demeter se esconder, lentamente e sem ser notada.

Macavity procurou com os olhos seu prêmio. Não, ela não estava lá. Decepcionado, mas sem perder o sorriso malévolo, fez um sinal e a dupla se afastou dos Jellicles, se posicionando logo atrás de seu mestre. Era uma bela, mas terrível, visão.

"Onde ela está?" O maldoso felino sorriu ao perguntar "Ou é ela ou terei de mata-los!"

"Não." Munku retrucou "Ela não está aqui, Macavity."

A luta se iniciou, com um simples sinal com a cauda Macavity ordenou ataque. Aos Jellicles, pouco restava. Podiam apenas tentar se defender com todas as forças, porém garras diversas transferiam golpes e mais golpes nos pobre gatinhos. Mystiara já não estava bem, caiu muito depressa com ferimentos horríveis. Glaciara tentou lutar, mas fraca acabou por desmaiar. Spyn e Munkustrap eram os que haviam sobrado, e tudo estava indo de mal a pior. Macavity atacou e prensou o gatinho listrado no chão enquanto Spyn tentava, sem sucesso, fazer Glacie despertar. Era o fim... Como previsto, os bons Jellicles perderam.

"Sim... Acabou!" Macavity falou para Strap, preso no chão pelas unhas do inimigo "Mas, ainda há uma esperança, listrado... Ela!"

"Ela não está aqui!"

"Estou sim." Demeter saiu, corajosamente, diante da terrível visão "Estou aqui, Macavity. Vou com você, se quiser, mas poupe os Jellicles! Deixe-os em paz!"

Macavity sorriu e lhe estendeu a pata. Ela foi se aproximando quanto sentiu uma terceira pata a segurar a sua e gotas a pingar sem dó, molhando seu pelo. Ela se virou e viu seu amado Munkustrap a olha-la, chorando.

"Desculpe, Munkustrap... Fizemos uma promessa! Preciso cumpri-la." A gata balbuciou pouco antes de se aproximar de verdade do inimigo. Finalmente, ele fez um sinal sinistro e dezenas de patas negras começaram a puxa-la, Ellyleck e Maysta riam muito enquanto ajudavam as patas a fazer Demeter desaparecer nas trevas, finalmente foi engolida pela escuridão com um grito.

Foi tudo tão sinistro que ninguém conseguiu se mover. Munkustrap tombou ao chão e não movia um bigode sequer. Era muito inacreditável. O clima terrível foi quebrado por risinhos e logo, duas sorridentes figuras foram avistadas: Tugger e Bombalurina. Seus sorrisos se desmancharam ao ver a aparência dos demais.

"M-Munku..." Balurina arriscou "Tudo bem? Quem são eles?"

"Ele finalmente a levou, Bomb... Ele levou Demeter daqui... Nunca mais vamos vê-la..." O gato respondeu, se encolhendo num cantinho. "Não há esperança para ela... Não há chance para sua irmã."

"O-O que?!" A gata vermelha quase desmaiou,mas foi segurada por Tugger "N-Não p-pode... Não pode ser verdade! Dem!"

"Calma!" Mystiara interveio "Foi apenas um imprevisto! Vamos recuperar sua irmã! Não existe barreira que Macavity imponha que nós não podemos ultrapassar! Nós somos Jellicles! Juntos, todos os Jellicles, podemos vence-los! Só precisamos de determinação e energia!"

"Vocês são Jellicles?" Tug estranhou "Nunca os vi nos Jellicle Balls!"

"De fato... Não viemos a nenhum! Macavity tenta atacar nessas datas, sempre tentamos impedi-lo. Nem sempre conseguimos. Cumprimos o trabalho de nossos pais: proteger os Jellicles a todo custo... Mas... Agora... Precisamos de ajuda!"

"Não sei bem se entendi..." Tugger estava pensativo "Mas já sei que estão do nosso lado. Bal, Munku... Vamos convocar os demais Jellicles! É uma emergência das grandes!"

Os Jellicles, lentamente, se arrumaram e se recompuseram. Dem estava em perigo e chorar não iria ajuda-la! A hora de agir chegou.

--------------------------------------------

A gata doirada acordou de súbito. Olhou ao redor lentamente: Era um quarto escuro com um grande carpete preto e as paredes sujas e amarronzadas. O lugar sinistro parecia abandonado, o coração da gatinha batia forte... Era tudo sinistro demais para ela. Se levantou, desprezando a tigela de leite e o pedacinho de pão deixados para ela. Toda aquela situação a fascinava, a assustava também, mas a fascinava muito mais. Deu um risinho pela sua ridícula posição. Um silêncio se seguiu, mas foi quebrado por risinhos maléficos vindos do grande nada! Estremeceu. Agora sim a situação a assustava bastante, mas isso não era suficiente para para-la.

Buscou, desesperadamente, uma porta. Nada. Parecia ter sido feito para nada nem ninguém entrar ou sair dali. Encostou na parede e ela, felizmente, deslizou para o lado... Uma porta! É claro! Sorriu e uma lágrima desceu seu rosto. Munkustrap... Ele teria descoberto isso bem mais rápido. Num suspiro, como se respirasse coragem, adentrou a porta.

Mal deu três passou e ouviu a porta bater por trás de si, se virou... A porta não tinha maçaneta por dentro. Ao olhar para baixo, avistou entre a escuridão corpos felpudos ensangüentados. Aproximou a visão: Eram gatos, alguns mortos, outros quase. Troféus de Macavity que fizeram suas entranhas se revirarem, olhou para trás... Era tarde.

Foi seguindo pelo corredor, atenta a detalhes. Cacos de vidro pelo chão e muito sangue formando desenhos e palavras nas paredes. Levou um susto e quase gritou ao ver escrito com puro sangue um nome conhecido até demais. Correu para a porta mais próxima. Sentia-se bem melhor longe daquele lugar.

O quarto em que estava era similar ao seu, mas com alguns arranhões nas paredes e carpete. Ali vivia um prisioneiro? Quem sabe Macavity não tenha feito isso num momento de raiva? Não. A resposta atingiu Demeter derrepente: Filhotes! Brincando e arranhando tudo que conseguiam alcançar. Riu. O lugar lhe passava muito mais calma que qualquer outro naquela casa. Fechou a porta e se sentou, logo uma multidão de gatinhos a rodeou. Uma bem pequena e vermelha chamou sua atenção.

"Qual é seu nome?" A única gata adulta dali fez questão de se aproximar da miúda gata avermelhada "Você se parece com a minha irmã, sabia?"

"Me chamo Castally." Respondeu, tímida "Você é linda! É nova?"

"Sou."

"Bem-vinda! Mestre Macavity trouxe varias gatinhas esses dias... Só para servir aquela imunda!"

"Imunda?!"

"A nova 'rainha'... Demeter!" Ao ouvir isso, Dem quase desmaiou, mas permaneceu quieta, atenta "Ela é o motivo de nosso mestre ser tão infeliz... Ela está aqui! Veio servi-la, não veio?"

"Vim... Ela não... Me parece tão má... Ou mesmo imunda!"

"Como?! Todos os Jellicles são imundos! Matam nossos guerreiros sem motivo! Queria saber por que existem gatos assim... Gatos como aquela nojenta!"

Demeter não disse mais nada. Saiu, contrafeita, para a saída mais próxima. Era uma larga escada bege bem suja de sangue velho e apodrecido, como tudo por ali. Subiu poucos degraus até ouvir duas vozes. Uma pertencia a Macavity, a outra... Onde ele tinha ouvido aquela outra? Se aproximou, vagarosamente e logo avistou uma sala muito iluminada, dali vinham as vozes. Entrou, sorrateira, e se ocultou atrás de uma mesa onde um belo vasinho repousava, dali viu Ellyleck entrando e identificou a segunda voz: Maysta.

"Conforme eu disse, mestre..." Ellyleck começou, com um discreto sorriso "Ela fugiu.", contradita, Maysta se afastou e se calou.

"Droga! Aquela peste imunda!" Macavity derrubou uma mesa pequena no chão, desmontando-a, Deme engoliu seco e se ocultou ainda mais "Ela quer me enlouquecer de novo! Como tem feito desde que a vi pela primeira vez!"

"Acalme-se, mestre!"

"É um horror! Não posso mata-la! Não posso feri-la! Mal consigo prende-la! Eu a amo, droga! Amo! Queria que morresse... Para nunca mais ver a carinha dela! Mas... Eu sentiria a dor no coração como senti sempre que a deixei partir por descuido... Eu não queria... Mas a amo!" Macavity, bem mais calmo, se sentou na lata de lixo. Nem nessas ocasiões era comum vê-lo chorar.

"A ama tanto assim?" Maysta sussurrou, abaixada e de olhos baixos.

"E a outra gatinha vermelha com que se encontrava? Era muito bela!" Completou Ellyleck.

"Bombalurina..." Macavity sorriu, Dem, surpresa, estremeceu e se encolheu. Sentia-se sozinha "Era linda... Mas não... Iria me cansar e mata-la alguma hora... Não. Demeter é a única Jellicle que aceitarei aqui. A única que terá meu coração sempre."

Macavity se afastou, como se fosse embora. Maysta, com ódio, pensou em jogar-lhe algo na cabeça... Algo pra matar! Mas, a Jellicle dourada foi mais rápida, o vaso quase o atingiu, errou por centímetros. Por acaso, Maysta o defendeu por acidente com um livro. O defendeu de uma ação que ela teria praticado.

"Finalmente..." Macavity riu, sem se virar "Maysta... Leve-a para o alojamento das gatas."

"Sim, mestre!" Ela se recompôs rapidamente e sorriu "As gatinhas vão adorar conhece-la!"

Sem mais palavras, puxou Deme delicadamente pelo braço e ela foi sem resistir, mas também... Por que resistiria? Estava nos domínios de Macavity q sabia que não sairia dali na força. May a levou para uma estreita escadinha e a colocou de frente para ela, se afastando um pouco. Antes que pudesse até mesmo pensar, Dem foi empurrada escada abaixo, se perdendo no breu do andar inferior.

Zonza e ferida, a Jellicle se levantou lentamente e caminhou um pouco. Logo, várias velas foram acesas ao mesmo tempo e gatas diversas passaram a olha-la com espanto. Mesmo com a luz das velas, o recinto ainda era escuro e sinistro. Vários olhos pequeninos e brilhantes a envolviam, uma gatinha branca e vermelha se aproximou, autoritária. Ao passar, demais lhe faziam pequenas reverencias.

"Quem é você?"Ela perguntou, dura e cruel "Não é aquela imunda Jellicle, é?"

"D-De forma nenhuma!" Mentiu, sorrindo "Sou... Sou... Ma... Maly... Maly... maya! Sim... Malymaya!" O nome inventado de imediato convenceu a gata branca e vermelha e sorriu.

"Sou Redrea... Sou, digamos, o braço esquerdo de Maysta. A autoridade máxima dentre as gatinhas." Todas as outras subiram levemente os olhos e os direcionaram a Redrea "Tirando a grande Maysta! Princesa dentre nós! Por nós seria até mesmo uma rainha!"

"M-Melhor que aquela imunda como rainha!" Deme balbuciou, os olhos espantados voaram sobre ela "Não acha?"

"Hummm... Gostei de você! Tem minha permissão e proteção." Ao falar isso, se virou, anunciando para seu público, gatas amedrontadas, seu veredicto "Ela é muito bem vinda aqui. Recebam-na!"

O silêncio reinou até Redrea sair do local. Logo Demeter foi atacada por uma chuva da gatas falando todas ao mesmo tempo, muito felizes. Deu um risinho. As discípulas de Macavity eram exatamente como as Jellicles. Se afastou, satisfeita ao ver que, de qualquer modo, eram todos gatos. Caminhou um pouco, explorando o lugar, até encontrar uma porta entreaberta. Como sempre, curiosa resolveu se aproximar e o que ouviu a retirou bruscamente da ilusão que tinha sobre o lugar.

"Ela vai morrer! O veneno em seu sangue há de secar! Maysta não tem mais chances!" Uma voz feminina falou, dura e maldosamente. Ela não conseguiu vê-la "Vai funcionar! Maysta vai murchar como uma velha flor... Ela e a Jellicle imunda que o mestre trouxe. Enfim, a rainha serei eu!".

Assustada, Demeter caiu na realidade: Tinha que sair dali ou iria morrer! Mas... Como? Correu sem rumo, não buscando uma saída, mas sim um esconderijo. Encontrou, por acaso, uma varanda. Não estava longe de casa! Estava perto do Junkyard! Como ultima esperança, soltou um miado desesperado até uma pata negra retira-la da varanda, a levando para longe do luar uma vez mais.

--------------------------------------------

Munkustrap estava tristemente olhando para lua quando escutou, por acaso, o miado de Demeter seguido por outro inda mais desesperado. A seguir, o silêncio. Gritou e tendo sair, mas Mystiara o impediu se jogando sobre ele.

"Pare! Munkustrap! Ficou louco?"

"Preciso salva-la!"

"Nós vamos salva-la!" Glaciara o abraçou "Eu juro, tá legal? Eu juro."

--------------------------------------------

Balurina e Tugger estavam abraçados num beco escuro. Ela chorando e ele a consolando como podia. Os dois miados de antes passaram batido pelo casal, cada vez mais triste.

"Tug..." Bomb balbuciou, após horas de silêncio "O que farei sem minha irmãzinha? Já a perdi uma vez para ele... Desta vez, vai ser para sempre!"

"Não Bal... Nunca nada é pra sempre..." Fez algo que não é de seu costume, acarinhou a gata vermelha e sorriu. Tudo muito sinceramente "Eu só quero que isso aqui seja."

"Isso o que?" A pergunta ficou sem resposta, um grito de terror, o ultimo apelo da gatinha, ecoou pelo beco "Tugger! É ela, Tugger! Está viva!"

"Pelo grito... Não por muito tempo se não agirmos... E depressa!"

Sem responder, Bombalurina puxou-o pelo braço e seguiram na direção do grito. O prédio era mais próximo que aparentava ser.

* * *

**Comentários da autora: **_Gente... Deu um trabalhão escrever esse capitulo... Fui pesquisando e me inspirando demais! Espero que gostem porque me matei fazendo esse!  
**Jellicle Kisses v**_


	2. Cap 2

_Sacred Jellicle Heart_

**_Capitulo 2_**

A doce gata doirada despertou. Se levantou tão lentamente quanto pode. Sabia, de algum jeito, que o dia iria ser terrível. Mal despertou já percebeu a escuridão. Pouca luz escapava por uma janelinha, indicando meio-dia. Dormira bastante, mas nunca o suficiente.

Finalmente a distraída gata reparou que uma luz emergia de um imenso altar. Pouquíssima luz, dificultando a identificação do ambiente. Por fim, suspirou e se uniu a escuridão. Sentiu ao seu redor diversos felinos. Embora não os visse, estavam ali. Quis fugir imediatamente, mas sua curiosidade a prendeu. Redrea surgiu e, conforme passava, várias velas eram acesas. Tudo com refinamento e precisão dignos de uma cerimônia nobre. Sem nada falar, retirou um saco das trevas, algo estava se remexendo lá dentro.

"Não falarei muito. Esse felino foi acusado de ser Jellicle, portanto traidor. Sua sentença?" Sorriu Redrea ao ouvir a resposta uni som da platéia: "Morte!". Levantou sobre a cabeça uma longa faca afiada e fincou no saco. Repetiu a operação várias e várias vezes até um liquido vermelho escapar do velho saquinho de pano. Demeter sentiu as estranhas revirando-se e ficava cada vez mais assustada. Redrea se aproximou da jovem com o saco respingando o estranho liquido. Abriu e jogou aos pés da jovem felina um boneco de gato recheado com alguns tomates.

"Todos os dias..." Reddie começou "Por um mês nós costuramos esses bonecos. Depois nos divertimos enchendo-os de tomate e imaginando um Jellicle aqui dentro. Essa tarde, faremos um grande 'sacrifício' como esse. Você irá presidir. Se o fizer bem, vou declara-la membra oficial da corte de Macavity, será Lady. Tudo bem por você, Malymaya?"

Ao que a amiga acabou de falar, Dem desapareceu correndo enjoada e com medo. Derrepente, parou com a respiração ofegante. Olhou para si mesma: Os pés sujos de vermelho, o pelo encardido pela poeira do chão, os olhos lagrimejantes pela cena horrível presenciada. Decidiu no ato... Já era hora de ir.

--------------------------------------------

A temida reunião estava para começar sobre o doce sol do meio dia. Estavam todas as famílias Jellicles lá: Jellylorum, suas filhas Victoria e Etcetera, Gus, Coricopat, Tantomile, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer... Enfim, todos.

"Atenção gatos e gatas... Jellicles." Mystiara iniciou a reunião "Sabem bem que só é permitido, de acordo com as leis Jellicles originais, reuniões sobre a luz do dia em caso de uma enorme emergência. Como alguns já sabem a felina conhecida como Demeter foi levada por Macavity. O único modo de recupera-la é com um bom plano e muito mais guerreiros que aquele gato nojento pode arranjar!"

"E as leis dizem também que nunca devemos julgar nossos inimigos precipitadamente. Você o fez." Tantomile pareceu um tanto contradita em seu comentário maldoso "Podemos continuar a reunião sem mais comentários pessoais, 'Mystie?'"

"Não fiz nenhum comentário precipitado! O conheço muito melhor que qualquer um nessa sala!"

"Não melhor do que eu." Tanto desafiou, virando-se para seu público "Um gato pode enxergar a alma de outro. Muitos se esquecem disso... Se esquecem de como se faz..." Ela se voltou para Mysti, desafiando-a com o olhar "Eu não esqueci, Mystie. Eu vejo, por dentro de você, está sendo apressada. Macavity não é mal por que quer."

"Está falando bobagens! Besteiras!" A gata branca e rubra lançou um irritado olhar para Tanto "Os gatos perderam essa habilidade a séculos. Acho que pela convivência com seres humanos."

"Depende..." Ela desafiou a felina uma vez mais "Depende do tipo de humano que cuida de você."

Irritada, sem nada dizer, a gata se afastou do centro, deixando Tantomile com um vitorioso sorriso e todo resto simplesmente suspenso. Coricopat se levantou e fez a irmã se sentar, mesmo que ela quisesse mais era presidir a reunião.

"Senhorita Tantomile..." Glaciara assumiu a reunião "Pare com isso. Não é um comportamento digno nessas horas. Se não se importa com sua companheira, será considerada inimiga e será banida pela lei 1-12... Sem falar da com menos valor lei 4-5." Tantomile se calou e sentou, Glacie, sorrindo, continuou "agora... Uma curta pausa."

Balurina suspirou. Sim... Precisa de uma longa pausa. Olhou ao redor e tudo parecia horrivelmente triste e solitário. Mesmo sobre o sol brilhante, tudo estava escuro. Num suspiro pediu que tudo desse certo no final.

--------------------------------------------

Deme se aproximava de uma larga porta. Usou uma tola desculpa para driblar Redrea, que preparava o ritual. Tudo para se encontrar com Macavity. Segurava uma carta que convidava a doce Jellicle para um longo chá. Ela nunca havia visto gatos tomando chá, mas aceitou... Não existia outra escolha.

"Você veio, maldita gata imunda!" Macavity observou, vendo-a de dentro do quarto "Entre de uma vez ou arrancarei sua cabeça com as garras!" Dem, temerosa, se aproximou "Mas o que preciso fazer para que fique por perto?"

"Quero ir embora... M-Mestre!" Demeter tentou agrada-lo e chegou bem perto da xícara, grande demais para qualquer gato "Não sou feliz aqui. As gatinhas que vivem aqui me assustam."

"Cale-se!" Macavity a olhou no fundo dos olhos "Se espera que eu seja cortês está enganada! Fui uma vez e você me traiu."

"Eu tive!"

"Mandei se calar! Traidora maldita! Você é a causa de estarmos em constante guerra!"

"Por que, Macavity? Por que tanta vingança no coração?"

" Porque você me fez ficar assim. Não como ou durmo. Não faço nada! Só penso em você. Imploro pela sua presença! Você invadiu meus pensamentos, maldita Jellicle imunda!"

"É assim..." Demeter suspirou, penalizada "É por isso... Se é assim que você vê o amor me surpreende muito ser amado e adorado por tantos. Inclusive por mim... Uma vez e nunca mais."

"Digamos que..." Macavity fez uma pausa e recuperou o sorriso sádico "Digamos que sou um imã... Atraio e convenço gatos num piscar de olhos! Usei essa habilidade em você uma vez, mas ela já não funciona mais."

"Somos iguaizinhos nesse aspecto, Macavity!" Ela adquiriu uma expressão forte e séria "Parece que dois imãs não se atraem, não é?"

"Calada!" Ele desferiu um golpe na face da gatinha "Tem sorte de eu ser paciente e não suportar a dor que seria derramar seu maldito sangue imundo!"

"Esse seu ódio de mim... É o que faz suas seguidoras odiarem os Jellicles..."

"O que?"

"Os rituais horríveis! Sei que já viu algum deles!" Dem aguardou a resposta por alguns segundos, ele não a respondeu "Não viu?".

"Melhor ir se deitar" Macavity suspirou, confuso "Quando sair, deixe a porta aberta e volte mais tarde."

"Sim, mestre!" Demeter imitou a reverencia que viu Redrea treinando na noite anterior e se retirou, calada. Ela sabia que, cedo ou tarde, iria tirar dele alguma coisa.

Macavity se manteve em silêncio por um bom tempo. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Não sabia destes rituais mencionados, mas sabia quem os teria ocasionado. Apenas uma gata era tão exagerada a esse ponto, e ela, por sorte, adentrou a sala sorridente.

"Rituais..." Ele pensou alto, fazendo a gatinha se assustar.

"Mestre?!"

"Maysta... Demeter me contou que presenciou uns rituais no quarto feminino." Ele a olhou, autoritário "Pode me dizer o que é isso?"

"Nada demais, mestre... Apenas... Loucura daquela imunda!"

"Ela não está acostumada..."

"E nunca estará! Mestre... Por que aquela criatura possui o bem mais precioso por aqui: O seu amor? Ela não o merece! Acho, inclusive, que é impossível o mestre amar tal horrenda criatura!"

"Achava isso, Maysta... Eu achava... Mas..."

"Mestre! Dê o seu amor para mim! Seremos, juntos, rei e rainha! Governando nosso pequeno reinado! Não teremos de lutar ou de sofrer! Perfeito, não acha?"

"Tenho sonhos assim..." Macavity sorriu, se aproximando de Maysta "Eu reinando supremo todos os gatos e minha rainha, única e especial, ao meu lado. Este sonho jamais vai se realizar!" Ele estapeou a pobre serva, que se arrastou até uma cadeira, onde se apoiou "Mas você... Não é digna de ser minha serva. Quanto mais minha rainha! Vá embora, maldita! Contos de fada não são reais e você me deve obediência!"

Maysta, no ápice de seu sofrimento, se levantou e correu, chorando. Ellyleck, sua fiel amiga a abraçou ao que passava. Trocaram olhares por poucos segundos e a pobre serva apaixonada desapareceu nos breus. Sua amiga se voltou para o grande rei e se aproximou, apreensiva.

"O que houve, mestre?"

"O que acha que houve, Ellyleck?! Maysta veio com aquela conversinha de sempre!"

"Sobre seu amor novamente?! Ela é tão tola!"

"Sim... É..." Macavity permaneceu pensativo, poucos segundos depois sorriu sinico como se algo caísse em sua cabeça "E... como vão as... 'coisas'?"

"Melhor que encomenda, mestre! Só mais algum tempinho e... Poof! Plano perfeitamente executado!"

"É bom que, desta vez, seja verdade!"

"Mestre..." Ela fez uma charmosa reverencia "Jamais o enganaria novamente! Adeus!"

"Adeus..."

Assim, Ellyleck se afastou, de costas e com os olhos fixos em Macavity, repetindo a reverencia bem mais acentuada ao que vai deixando o quarto. Bateu os olhos em Dem, escondida próxima da porta e sorriu, deixando a claridade das velas lentamente, sempre sorrindo e olhando para a pobre gatinha dourada. Estava assustada e um pouco amedrontada. Algumas vezes a coragem lhe falhava. Sentiu uma leve pata sobre seu ombro e se virou: Era Redrea, sorridente.

"Malymaya! Chegou a hora! Venha!" Falou, sempre feliz, mesmo que com tanto horror ao redor "Vou te arrumar para o ritual."

--------------------------------------------

No Junkyard a reunião não prosseguia ainda. Tantomile estava achando tudo aquilo incrível... Tanta emoção que não vivia com os Jellicles desde que chegou. Para a tribo de gatos de onde veio, os Parbles, cada dia era uma nova emoção. Ali, entre os Jellicles, as emoções fortes eram praticamente banidas. Ver tudo aquilo se desenrolar parecia voltar para os Parbles. Não eram ruins, mas seu irmão preferia que ela fosse uma Jellicle... Então...

Tanto estava convencida que o momento era bom e deveria aproveitar. Porém, algo em seu coraçãozinho sentia muita pena de Munkustrap e de como ele parecia ridículo. Chorando sozinho num canto.

"Ei, Straps..." Ela se aproximou, maternal "Pare de chorar. Sabe que ela nasceu para viver ali... Talvez ela seja feliz lá! O lugar que foi seu primeiro lar!"

"Foi o primeiro lar de Bomb também..." Munk parecia muito triste e solitário "De tudo que já enfrentei para protege-la... Eu acho que..."

"Se apaixonou, não foi?" Tanto sentou-se ao seu lado "Acredita firmemente que é ela... A 'SacredJellicle Heart', não acredita? Talvez, ela não seja. Talvez o coração dela seja da tribo de Macavity, como era para ser. Talvez seu coração seja dos Burbocles como era pra ser."

"Não pode ser assim, Tantomile! Se for assim, a maior parte das antigas histórias vão virar mentiras... Lendas bobas e sem propósito!"

"Muito tarde, 'Munky'!" Tanto riu maldosamente e completou "Elas já são!" por fim,

parou de rir "Acredita em cada palavra daquele livro recheado de baboseiras, não é? O Sacred Jellicle Heart é uma das maiores mentiras daquele livro enorme! Como alguém pode nascer em uma tribo pensando na outra? É impossível! Você é o que você aprende. Eu, por exemplo, aprendi a ser uma Parble e serei eternamente, mesmo que agora receba outro nome, entendeu? Tenha paciência! Se ela for realmente uma Jellicle de coração ela..."

"Ela é uma Jellicle de coração." Ele, finalmente se levantou e usou da coragem dentro de si "Uma Jellicle que precisa de ajuda. Não vou esperar reunião nenhuma!" Ao terminar a frase, ele correu para fora do Junkyard sem pensar.

Uma longa pausa se seguiu. Tantomile chegou a se sentir culpada por ter falado demais. Ela realmente era o que aprendeu. Aprendeu a usar os poderes de gato dela, nenhum Jellicle ou Burbocle sabia fazer isso. Apenas uma minoria de gatos havia aprendido: Os Parbles e nenhuma outra tribo. Se os Parbles soubessem usar essas habilidades, ela teria voltado a muito tempo. Nem todos aproveitam as melhores oportunidades como os Jellicles.

"Minha irmã..." Coricopat se aproximou, com olhar entristecido, detestava ver a irmã fazendo esse tipo de coisa "Ele vai ficar bem. Mas... Por favor, não repita isso. Sinto como se quisesse ir embora..."

"Sabe que eu quero, Corico... Eu preciso. Mas, não vou."

"Minha irmã..." Ele abraçou a amada irmã como se a segurasse para não fugir "Pense bem: Aqui, você é especial."

"Sou, não sou?" Ela sorriu. Apenas Coricopat conseguia entender quando estava triste.

--------------------------------------------

Ali estava. Na frente do prédio onde sua amada estava guardada. Munkustrap estava ofegante e tremulo, foi uma enorme loucura ir até lá! Ele sabia que não deveria voltar sem Demeter ou iria parecer fraco. Ele tem o dever de proteger os Jellicles, quaisquer que fossem.

Pulou, num sopro de coragem, para dentro de uma janela aberta. Foi burrice. Naquela sala haviam vários guardas esperando e eles, simplesmente arremessaram o pobre gatinho para fora. Ele era fraco demais para lutar com vinte gatos de uma vez... E sozinho!

Caído na rua, ouviu o risinho feminino que o fez lembrar de Rumpleteazer. Se virou, não, não era ela. Era uma linda gata branca e laranja sentada no asfalto.

"Não teve graça nenhuma!" Munku bronqueou "Estou tentando salvar minha amada!"

"Ainda bem que não sou ela... Iria rir muito depois disso." A gata se aproximou "Lindo prédio, não? Você é um Jellicle... Sabe que aí é território Burbocle, não sabe?"

"Sei... Como sabe que sou um Jellicle?"

"Se fosse Burbocle não teria sido expulso e os Parbles saem apenas a noite. Quanto as outras tribos pequenas... São bem mais sujinhas!"

"Por Heavyside! Você é mesmo esperta!" Deu a pata para a gatinha e sorriu "Sou Munkustrap."

"Sou Sabrina! E sou muito mais que esperta! Sou ágil, forte e rápida!"

"Mas... Não modesta!" Munku brincou "A que tribo você pertence?"

"Nenhuma. Sou uma gata que mora nas ruas. Quando se vive assim, dia-a-dia passa a ser um desafio, mas não posso reclamar!"

"Hump... Você é como ela..."

"Ela?"

"A gata que ganhou meu coração. A vida pode estar horrível, mas ela nunca reclama de nada!"

"Isso é bom ou mal?"

"Ótimo." Ele sorriu, em seguida suspirou e pediu "Poderia me treinar, Sabrina? Sabe... Para eu... Salva-la?"

"Você é nobre, Munkustrap... Eu aprecio isso. Terei prazer em treina-lo!" E riu e completou, faceira "Que sorte daquela que roubou seu coração!"

Os dois saíram rapidamente. O por do sol chegava e a noite, por ali, era pior que perigoso. A noite os cachorros de rua gostavam de esperar um Burbocle despreparado passar por ali e... Bom... Brincar um pouquinho. Cachorros ele sabia enfrentar, mas não é nada prudente lutar antes de um treinamento.

--------------------------------------------

O grande ritual de Deme estava para iniciar. Todos estavam na grande sala numa enorme agitação. A princesa, Maysta, surgiu no grande palco improvisado e logo toda a platéia fez silencio completo.

"Hoje, meus queridos súditos, veremos o teste de uma gatinha que provou ser digna para se tornar uma nobre de confiança dessa que voz fala. Seu nome é Malymaya e, embora eu não a conheça, espero que dê tudo absolutamente certo."

Demeter surgiu ao fundo. Estava linda! Talvez a magia do local a tenha feito ficar assim. Trocou olhares com Maysta que parecia pouco surpresa mas muito satisfeita pelo fato de que ela não estava reivindicando seu lugar como rainha absoluta.

"Malymaya..." May balbuciou, sorridente "Tome seu lugar!"

"É claro, princesa!" Respondeu com a mais charmosa reverencia que pode fazer. Ela realmente era como Macavity, antes de iniciar todos os olhares estavam sobre ela. Era um feitiço no olhar, ou coisa assim, que poucos possuíam mas que surtia efeitos maravilhosos sobre as criaturas todas. Numa espécie de graciosa dança como apenas os Jellicles sabem fazer iniciou o tenebroso ritual. Num golpe de faca arrancou a cabeça do boneco, fazendo alguns tomates saltarem inteiros de dentro do boneco.

Após um sinal de Redrea, passou a esfaquear lentamente o boneco, vendo o liquido vermelho escorrendo de dentro dele e quase desmaiando. Reservou mais algumas forças para terminar de rasgar o gato falso, derramando seu recheio pelo palco improvisado. Todos miaram alegres e suspirou, aliviada.

"Espere um pouco..." Um gato se aproximou e subiu no palco, confuso "Sim... É você! Demeter!" Ela gelou ao ouvir seu real nome, assim como todos os felinos no aposento " Por que inventou esse nome falso ridículo? Você é a rainha, Demeter! Se lembra de mim? Weestrong?"

"S-Sim... L-Lembro..." Dem respondeu, nervosa, se virando para o público "Desculpem-me... Mas... Não queria ser tratada como... Esse boneco."

"Tarde demais!" Maysta riu e ordenou "Acabem com ela, seus inúteis! Vamos!"

"Não podem, Maysta..." Redrea abraçou Deme, como se a protege-se "Ela é a rainha! Devemos obedece-la assim como obedecemos o mestre... São suas regras, lembra?"

"Eu mudei..." Ela balbuciou para Redrea "Eu sei que não posso mais ser uma Jellicle... Aqui sempre foi o lugar onde eu deveria estar." Se deitou, estava sozinha agora... Sem ninguém. Weestrong se sentou próximo a ela, mas mesmo assim ela continuava só...

--------------------------------------------

A reunião Jellicle continuava sem conclusão. A noite havia acabado de descer, mas ninguém tinha uma opinião formada ainda. Estavam todos a espera de Jellylorum, que estava procurando o Jellicle Líder para decidir essa situação. Sem Munkustrap, tudo apenas piorou. Mystiara estava quieta e seriamente preocupada com o gatinho listrado. Glaciara e Spyn tentavam se manter ao seu lado, no constante furor da espera.

Jellylorum surgiu numa pilha de lixo, mal avistaram a figura da magra felina todos saltaram sobre ela e o Junkyard se tornou um caos num frenético vai-vem. Tanto observava a situação com gracejo. Glaciara abriu espaço e a pobre Jelly respirou fundo e se preparou para passar seu recado.

"Pessoal! Tenho boas noticias!" Ela começou, um pouquinho nervosa "O nosso grande Jellicle líder avaliou a situação e percebeu que é, de fato, uma emergência, portanto está a caminho. Vocês sabem que ele vem bem lentamente e deve chegar pela manhã."

Ao ouvir a noticia, toda a tribo suspirou, aliviada. Tantomile riu. Tanta bagunça... Se lembrava destas ocasiões nos Parbles. Era muito parecido, mas nada nos Jellicles parecia igual ao seu antigo e maravilhoso lar. Se afastou, da multidão, observando a lua. Talvez tivesse tomado a mais difícil decisão de sua vida. Coricopat acompanhou a irmã com o olhar até ela desaparecer portão a fora. Correu atrás dela, ele bem sabia seus planos.

Durante a bagunça, ainda haviam dois toms pouco interessados: Tugger e Alonzo. Tugger, é claro, rodeado das mais belas gatinhas do Junkyard.

"Deveríamos ajudar, Tug..." Alonzo tentava convence-lo "Ficar aí, se exibindo para as gatinhas não está fazendo de você um Jellicle melhor!"

"Talvez... Mas me faz um Jellicle mais inteligente!" Riu, mesmo que soubesse que era muito sério "Não vou me envolver em lutas novamente!"

"Lutou para salvar Demeter uma vez, o que mudou?"

"Muito mudou. Eu mudei."

"Sei... Foi pela Bomba, não foi?" Ele apontou a doce gata vermelha "Olha pra ela! Acha que não pode fazer outro 'favorzinho' desses só para vê-la sorrir? Ela tem o sorriso mais lindo que já vi."

"Tem razão, Alonzo..." Tugger odiava ser contrariado, mas tinha que admitir "Posso fazer esse favorzinho pela Bal... E pela Dem." Ele fez uma pausa e se voltou para o colega com a expressão mais séria que sabia fazer "Vamos treinar amanhã."

"C-Certo..." Ele suspirou e completou "Vamos ter que tomar muito cuidado."

"Eu sei."

A dupla se calou repentinamente ao reparar que todos estavam quietos. Era um silêncio de meditação. Todos tinham muito a refletir.

--------------------------------------------

Sem imaginar o conflito interno pelo qual todos estavam passando, Munkustrap se divertia muito ao lado de Sabrina e suas irmãs. As irmãs eram quatro: Keely, muito parecida com Sabrina, Helena, a irmã mais velha toda laranjinha e marrom, Lucy, marrom e branca e Liana a mais nova bem marrom. Eram todas muito simpáticas e tentavam cuidar umas das outras sempre!

Já era meio tarde para tentar voltar sozinho, por isso o gato listrado sequer estava se preocupando em voltar. Muito pelo contrário, deixar o lar de sua nova amiga seria um verdadeiro sacrifício. Treinamento? Sim, houve um pouco. Mas nada mais de treino, nada mais de Jellicles e nada mais de Demeter. Isso, definitivamente, não estava certo. Nem um pouco.

As irmãs de Sabrina o mimavam como, a muito tempo, ninguém fazia com ele. Traziam comida e conversavam sobre tudo. Sabrina ria um bocado com o trabalho de suas irmãs.

"Munkustrap! Ser um Jellicle é bom?" Keely perguntou, enchendo a boca do gato de deliciosas amoras "O que vocês fazem?"

"É ótimo!" Ele respondeu, com algumas amoras na boca "Nos divertimos demais! Somos unidos! Sempre que um precisa de ajuda os outros devem estar lá para ajudar!"

"Entendo!" Helena riu "Muita diversão e trabalho em equipe! Que beleza! Vocês comem muito?"

"Muito! Comemos de tudo, também!"

"Legal! Comida!" Comemorou Liana "Vocês brincam também?"

"Principalmente nos Jellicle Balls!"

"Hummm... E... Por que quer derrotar Macavity?"Lucy questionou "Não vejo uma boa razão."

"Demeter..."

Silêncio se seguiu. A realidade tombou sobre Munku como um grande peso. As felinas sentiram a dor e ficaram caladas, aguardando.

"Quero ser uma Jellicle!" Sabrina falou, finalmente "Quero virar Jellicle e ajudar você, Straps..."

Sem falar nada, o gato se levantou. Tinha certeza que a hora de brincar havia terminado e a hora de agir havia apenas começado.

--------------------------------------------

Deme despertou, estava num quarto lindo, bem arrumado e um pouco empoeirado. Ao se levantar avistou Weestrong próximo a porta. Ele parecia contente em vê-la e ela apenas tentou sorrir.

"Sei que não é muito bom me ver, Dem..." O gato sorriu e se sentou ao lado da felina "Mas... Fazia tanto tempo!"

"Weestrong... Eu mudei demais. Não sei bem se deveria ter voltado para os Burbocles."

"Acha? Mas Rosabela é tão lindo!"

"Rosabela? É o nome do lugar?"

"Maysta que deu, não é o melhor nome mas... O lugar é muito bom! Fiquei muito triste quando os Jellicles te raptaram. Que bom que voltou. Mestre disse que iria recupera-la"

"Ele mentiu se disse que fui seqüestrada. Eu fugi! Minha irmã mandou me buscar e... Eu estava feliz lá!"

"Foi criada aqui! Como pode ser feliz lá?"

"Eu não sei! Acho que era por causa da minha família. A única que eu tenho vive lá! Mas eu nunca perdi hábitos Burbocles."

"Nunca mais quero te perder..." Wee suspirou "Nunca mais..."

"Wee... Por favor..." A gatinha infeliz suspirou "Se continuar fazendo isso vai ser mais difícil ir para casa!"

"Desculpe..." Ele sorriu e a abraçou ternamente "Como pretende voltar?"

"Conversando com Macavity. Fugir: Nem pensar! Lembro-me muito bem da ultima fuga!"

" Se pretende conversar tenho ótimas noticias: Mestre quer falar-lhe!"

Sem responder, a felina se levantou. Era a grande chance! Olhou-o uma vez em agradecimento e correu para fora. Sentia como se conhece-se cada mínimo corredor do lugar... E tudo em um dia! Percorreu tudo até a sala de chá, onde sabia que Macavity adora ficar e meditar. Estava certa.

"Com sua licença, Mestre! Queria falar-me?" Foi, cheia de pompa, se reverenciando "Estou aqui!"

"Estou de bom humor..." Macavity sorriu "Vejo que dormiu por algumas horas... Como eu mandei!"

"Claro que dormi, mestre!" Demeter suspirou e se aproximou, como costumava ver Bal fazer quando queria alguma coisa "Dormi sim... E sonhei com você."

"Entendo..." Ele sorriu, a proximidade estava funcionando "Realmente entendo..."

"Mas, mestre, o queria falar..." Ela chegou próxima de seu ouvido, tudo ia muito bem "...comigo?"

"Ah... Demeter..." Ele sorriu e lamentou "Não pode usar esse truque comigo!"

O silencio reinou naquela sala a partir dali. Ela não podia se afastar... Simplesmente não conseguia! Estava imersa no olhar... E que olhar! Hipnotizante e completamente assustador... Era lindo... Era cruel... Não possuía um pingo de piedade. Um olhar assassino que atraía até demais. Ela confiou no olhar uma vez mais e se aproximou involuntariamente de seus lábios felinos. Era assim a grande sina: Doce e terrível como um beijo! Estavam tão próximos... Tão próximos...

"Mestre!" Maysta, presente na sala por alguns minutos, não resistiu "Preciso falar-lhe em particular!"

"Sim." Ele respondeu, grosseiro "Saia, imunda!"

Dem caminhou, ainda um pouco tonta. Era aquele charme quase mágico de Macavity. Ele a havia conquistado outra vez! Saiu da sala lentamente, ainda um pouco enfeitiçada, tombando para o lado como um Pollicle manco. Weestrong surgiu de um corredor ali perto e correu para socorre-la.

"W-Wee..." Estava cansada e quase desmaiando "Ajude-me..."

--------------------------------------------

Munku e Sabrina estavam na frente do Junkyard. Que oportunidade perfeita de entrar e apresentar uma nova membra! Trocaram olhares de nervosismo... Trêmulos, se abraçaram em sinal de compreensão.

"Vamos lá Sabrina... Vai tudo acabar bem."

"Se você acha, Munk... Mas não posso deixar de ficar nervosa!"

Ele beijou sua testa e se aproximaram com as patas unidas. Ao que entraram interromperam o longo silencio meditativo. O silencio, desta vez, era de surpresa e podia-se ouvir alguns cochichos.

"Olha só!" Tug foi o primeiro a arriscar um comentário em voz alta "O doce e pequeno Munky... Basta a gatinha dele sumir que o gatinho arranja outra!"

"Calado, Tug!" Bombalurina gritou, dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça "Deixe o pobrezinho!"

"Prefiro que seja gentil comigo, Rina..." Tugger sorriu "O que acha?"

"Ok, seu bobo..." Ela riu e se aproximou de seu ouvidinho com cuidado "Quando isso terminar, terei todo o tempo para ser gentil com você, Rummy..."

"Rummy! Não me chame assim!"

"Só se parar de me chamar de Rina... E eu sei que você não vai!"

"São namorados?" Sabrina arriscou.

"Quase isso..." Munkustrap respondeu antes de se afastar para falar com seu público "Jellicles... Essa é a gata que vai nos ajudar a salvar Demeter! Seu nome é Sabrina e creio que ela é uma Jellicle agora!"

"O que te faz pensar isso?" Rum Tum Tugger falou, brincando "Ela não nasceu Jellicle!"

"Todo gato é um Jellicle, caro Tugger... Todo!"

Sabrina foi para o meio do Junkyard e todos os olhares cairam sobre ela. Tugger tentou descontrair a tensão soltando um ronronado. Recebeu apenas um olhar mal-humorado de Balurina em retorno. O desconfortável silencio se seguiu por poucos segundos até que os gatos, rapidamente, enchessem a recém chegada de perguntas.

Apenas um par de felinas maravilhosas se recusavam participar da bagunça: Cassandra e Bombalurina. Eram grandes amigas desde pequenas, com a chegada de Deme elas tinham se afastado um pouco. Nada como uma crise para unir velhas amizades uma vez mais.

"Cassie..." Bomb começou a confessar, abanando o rabo nervosa "Me sinto tão inútil... Tão imprestável.. Não posso ir salvar minha irmãzinha..."

"Calma, Bomba!" Cassandra tocou-lhe o ombro carinhosamente "Vai tudo terminar bem!"

"Já perdi minha irmãzinha uma vez." A gata escarlate soltou uma minúscula lágrima "Não poderia suportar tê-la longe de novo! Acho que iria morrer!"

"Tenha esperança!"

"A esperança se foi... Só resta medo agora."

Olharam para a lua. Uma lua fina e desajeitada. Não chegava aos pés da gloriosa lua cheia. Lua cheia é a lua dos Jellicles.

"Humm... Admirando a lua, Rina?" Tug interrompeu, sorridente "Está triste porque não falou com seu gatinho favorito, certo?"

"Certíssimo..." Bal sorriu e beijou-lhe o rosto, precisava se animar um pouco e Tugger sabia disso "Talvez um passeio faça a linda gata vermelha se sentir melhor..."

"Um passeio a dois?"

"Que me diz a quatro?" Alonzo surgiu, sorridente "Aceita, Cassie?"

"Hum... Claro..."

Sim, desta vez os dois tinham acertado. Um passeio... Distração... Diversão... Flerte... Eram estas pequenas coisas que iriam fazem Bomba sorrir novamente.

--------------------------------------------

Demeter despertou, tonta e cansada. Se viu numa cama humana gigantesca envolvida por uma cortina. Ao prestar mais atenção ao redor percebeu Castally e Weestrong sentados ao seu lado com um prato cheio do mais puro leite fresco. Ela os olhou, apreensiva, como se a memória falhasse.

"Tudo bem, Dem." Wee lhe estendeu o pratinho "É o mais delicioso leite, 'majestade.'"

"W-Weestrong... C-Castally..." Ela se lembrou, repentinamente "Minha cabeça dói... desmaiei de novo?"

"Não comeu nada o dia todo." Ele riu e suspirou "Não me surpreendeu!"

"Pena que não está bem... Iria convida-la para um passeio..." Castally suspirou, mas sorriu "Bem... Passeamos amanhã!"

"O que?" a gatinha dourada saltou da cama "Posso sair daqui?"

"Claro que pode!" O único macho no recinto riu

"Acha que é uma prisão?" A jovem gatinha vermelha riu igualmente surpresa "Pode sair quando quiser... Com o tanto que volte depois... Mas, tudo bem! Podemos passear outra hora!"

"Preciso sair daqui agora!"

"Melhor não. Os Pollicles estão lá fora esperando um gatinho distraído!" Recomendou o felino, mas vendo sua tristeza, completou "Rosabela é muito grande e acha que você só conhece os dormitórios e a sala de chá."

"Ótima idéia, Weestrong!" Castally aplaudiu o gatinho num enorme sorriso "Vamos passear, Dem! O que me lembra... Por que não me disse quem era você? Te chamei de imunda!"

"Está tudo bem Castally." A rainha levantou "Não se preocupe e me perdoe por não ter falado."

Em silencio, a recente realeza colocou a pata no pescoço ao sentir uma coleira de couro preta com um doce pingente sobre ela, um pingente em forma de coração rebrilhante e dourado. Assustada, bateu os olhos em Castally que usava uma coleira dourada com longas pontas e pedras incrustadas.

"Coleiras..." A doce Jellicle suspirou, se sentia tão presa "Por que coleiras?"

"Classes sociais, é claro!" A gatinhas respondeu "Filhotes, como eu, ainda não tem classe e, por isso, usamos pontas. Quanto mais velha as cores vão mudando, a minha é o ultimo nível: Dourada. Quando se vira adulto, os machos todos usam marrom. Já as fêmeas... Bem: Se forem miseráveis usam branco, povo simples usa vermelho e as ladies usam preto. As mais importantes usam pingentes! Coração para a rainha, um balão para a princesa, um trevo para a baronesa e uma linda estrela para a Condessa."

"A sociedade é importantíssima para vocês, não?"

"Muito, Deme..." O gato respondeu, descendo da cama com alegria "Mas, não falemos disso... Nosso reinado pode ser muito feliz!"

Ele a puxou para fora da cortina com esperança de exibir um mundo maravilhoso, mas o visto foi a grande princesa caída, quase desmaiada nos braços de sua melhor amiga. Redrea chegou segundos depois da rainha com uma tigela cheia de atum fresquinho e se surpreendeu com a cena tumultuada. Maysta tossiu diversas vezes até que um objeto metálico voou de sua boca, caindo longe do campo de visão de qualquer um.

"R-Redrea..." Maysta gaguejou após quase morrer engasgada "Colocou aquilo na minha comida!"

"Foi você também..." Ellyleck a acusou com um certo sorriso no rosto "Quem roubou meu trevo... Invejosa!"

"Trouxe comida pra mim..." A princesa arranhou a pobre Reddie na face "Trouxe comida com algo que sabia que eu iria engolir e morrer!"

"Não lhe trouxe comida, princesa." A Condessa parecia bem calma "Nem roubei seu trevo, Ellyleck."

"Fora daqui!" A princesa irritada gritou "Saia já!"

"O que?" Finalmente, a situação pareceu pesar para a gatinha branca listrada "Para onde vou?"

"Não foi ela" Castally gritou "Estava conosco, certo Weestrong?"

"Sim!" Ele confirmou "Cuidando da rainha!"

"Aprova o que dizem, Rainha?" Ellyleck questionou, Dem estava tão nervosa... Não respondeu, abaixou a cabeça e deixou uma lágrima cair "Encaro isso como não. Redrea... Está expulsa!"

Ellyleck arrancou a coleira da gatinha que olhou Dem com puro ódio. Ela se retirou. Espertamente agindo, a rainha recolheu a coleira do chão e colocou em Castally. "Considero essa gatinha uma adulta e é a nova Condessa!"

Maysta ficou furiosa. A situação não estava mais em suas hábeis mãos.

--------------------------------------------

Que vergonha. Que desonra. Reddie se retirou do prédio em prantos. Considerava Dem uma amiga... Como ela pode fazer aquilo? Controlou o choro e bolou um simples plano: Tinha que achar os Jellicles.

* * *

**Comentário da autora: **Não sei bem se alguem está lendo, mas escrever tem sido muito prazeroso e eu vou terminar essa fanfic e escrever muitas outras! Espero que gostem!  
**_Jellicle Kisses, Bia _**


	3. Cap 3

**_Sacred Jellicle Heart_**

**Capitulo 3**

Ainda restava um resquício de noite, mas a luz já estava por roubar o céu. A doce rainha dourada não podia deixar aquela história pela metade. Se foi por sua culpa que Redrea havia sido expulsa, por sua culpa ela iria retornar. Weestrong e Castally a ajudavam em sua busca abstrata. Realmente, grandes amigos. De súbito, Demeter saltou do chão com um pequenino objeto metálico: O pingente de Ellyleck.

"Encontrei!" Ela chamou a atenção de seus parceiros "É perfeito! O ladrão abandonou o pingente de Ellyleck aqui. Não foi a Redrea! Me sinto confortável para chama-la de volta agora!"

"Dem.." Wee estava apreensivo "Mas... A Maysta! Ela não vai gostar nada disso!"

"Calminha, Weestrong!" Castty riu "Por que temer Maysta se Dem é a rainha?"

"Tem razão... Eu acho." Ele suspirou e sorriu "Castally e Demeter... As duas 'ladies' precisam comer e... Eu também! Acho que ainda deve ter comida no refeitório, vamos lá?"

"Não tenho fome..." A Jellicle coçou a orelha "Vão vocês... Estou com um pouco de sono. Vou dormir o resto da manhã."

"Certo... Vamos, Wee!"

Os dois correram para fora. Deme observou o quanto Macavity era esperto: Nas portas haviam cordas para que se pudesse abri-las. Era sofisticado e brilhante! Ao se virar em direção de sua cama, avistou Maysta encostada sobre uma cadeira, rindo baixo.

"Olá, majestade..." A princesinha falou sádica "Bom vê-la... Sozinha!

"Maysta!" Ela circundou-a, com medo de ser atacada "Dobre a língua! A rainha sou eu!"

"Aproveitando a minha vida? Tem tudo que eu sempre quis! E ainda não é feliz?"

"Como posso ser feliz? Seu mestre é um louco e você expulsou uma grande amiga minha! Era isso que você queria? Ser sozinha onde quer que vá, mesmo rodeada de felinos?"

"Abusada..." A princesa vermelha e preta se acalmou e sorriu "Hora de mudar as regras do jogo. Preste atenção, é importante que ouça agora. Não sou uma gatinha boazinha como vocês Jellicles, sou perigosa... E mais! Vai me obedecer se não... Pode dar um tchauzinho para a doce e pequena Castally!"

"Não ousaria!"

"Quer ver se não? Se não quiser ver a gatinha em pedaços, melhor obedecer as minhas ordens. Você pode até ser a rainha, mas eu sou uma deusa!"

"Quais são as suas ordens?"

"Por hora, são as seguintes: Concorde comigo em qualquer situação e... abdique os Jellicles diante do mestre."

"O que? Por que essa ultima?"

"Vai descobrir logo, fofinha. Bem antes do que imagina." May riu malignamente e se aproximou. Demeter não demonstrava medo, mas por dentro estava repleta dele.

"Maysta... O que você e essa imunda estão fazendo aí?" Macavity surgiu, como que do nada, sorrindo e encostado junto a porta "Não estão no refeitórios, tem bastante comida hoje."

"Mestre..." May fez uma reverencia idolátrica "Estávamos apenas conversando, não estou com fome... Obrigada por se preocupar!"

"Meu mestre..." Demeter se aproximou, sorrindo "Fico muito feliz em lhe dizer que abdico os Jellicles!"

Ele não respondeu, apenas se limitou a um discreto sorriso. Um sorriso verdadeiro. Seu olhar estava brilhando e tamanha alegria chegou a faze-la se lembrar de antigamente. Depois que foi morar com os Jellicles, nunca mais viu seu sorriso verdadeiro ou aquele brilho em seu olhar. A pobre felina não conseguia parar de olha-lo, porém, fraquejou e tombou sobre seus braços.

"Está vendo, sua criaturinha teimosa?" Ele a abraçou, ajudando-a a ficar de pé "Precisa comer alguma coisa!"

"Está bem..." A pobre Jellicle se apoiou nele, tudo estava de volta de onde tinham parado "Eu acho que não quero mais ir embora."

Droga. Que grande porcaria. O plano perfeito estava falhando diante dos olhos de sua arquiteta, e ela mal tinha começado a coloca-lo em prática! Eles se amavam, isso era incontestável. O terceiro dia da imunda Jellicle e seu mundo já estava de pernas para o ar. Precisa pensar em outra coisa, e rápido!

--------------------------------------------

Tantomile e Coricopat passaram a noite andando em círculos. O felino já havia revelado sua presença a muito tempo, mas a irmã precisava esperar os Parbles retornarem. Eles iam para o lar acompanhando a lua. Diferentemente de Tantomile, seu irmão estava exausto!

"Por favor... Me diz que chegamos!" Ele respirava ofegante "Não vou agüentar, Tanto!"

"Estamos bem perto!" Ela riu "Mamãe vai ficar orgulhosa de vê-lo, Corico... Nunca pode conhece-la, não é?"

"Não."

"Ela vai adorar te ver! Deveria ter vivido conosco." A gatinha rodeou o irmão com a calda "Papai foi um tanto egoísta separando nossa família feliz."

"Não sei... Ele queria nos ter por perto, Mile..." Ele suspirou "Se você o tivesse conhecido..."

"Sei que ele foi um grande pai..." A pobre gatinha parou e respirou fundo "Queria ter conhecido ele melhor..."

O irmão a abraçou com muito amor. Ele sentia saudade de seu pai. Desde que ele morreu, a única família que conheceu foi Tantomile, tudo bem que sua mãe e irmãos estavam vivos mas... Nunca teve chance de conhece-los.

Tanto subiu numa cerca, caindo sobre a vasta floresta por trás da mesma. Seu irmão, receoso, a seguiu e o que avistou era simplesmente incrível! Gatos, vários gatos, todos diferentes sobre a doce luz do sol saltitando com alegria. Estavam retornando da jornada noturna, estavam voltando para a casa aconchegante que sempre conheceram. Unidos como sequer os Jellicles conseguiam ser.

"Lindo, não?" A irmã sorriu e o abraçou "São os Parbles... Meu segundo lar..."

"I-Incrível... Totalmente incrível!" Corico esfregava os olhos... Era o sono ou os Parbles eram simplesmente maravilhosos? Até sua irmã parecia mais bonita ali. "Brilho... Luz... Beleza... Mas... Como é possível?"

"É mágico. Tudo aqui é. Esse brilho todo é a união de um local mágico com felinos mágicos"

"Como assim?"

"Estão em casa... Onde tudo está em sintonia com eles. Logo vai saber a sensação."

Dito e feito. Sentiu uma luz atravessar seu corpinho como a irmã disse e logo tudo parecia perfeito. O sol mal tinha acabado de raiar e já passava uma linda sensação de alegria pura e simples. Felicidade tamanha que ele até cambaleou, se apoiando na irmã com o maior dos sorrisos.

"Coricopat..." Ele foi tirado do transe pela irmã "Quero que conheça alguém... A nossa mãe!"

Com sorriso, ela puxou uma gata ainda nova idêntica a Tantomile em questão de cores, era linda e esguia, com classe tal que era impossível de se descrever. Se aproximava sorridente, sem tirar os olhos do filho.

"Ele era um Jellicle..." Ela começou, abraçando o filho rapidamente "Eu sempre fui uma Parble, mas nos amávamos. Decidimos que ele viria para cá assim que nossos herdeiros nascessem. Desistiu antes disso e... A família levou todos os filhotes para longe mim. Todos menos uma: Minha Tantomile."

"Papai te amava, mãe... Ele fugiu por causa da guerra... Quis nos levar para um lugar seguro." O filho abraçava a mãe constantemente, talvez para não perde-la "Ele ia voltar quando... Bem..."

"Eu sei..." Ela o soltou "Esqueça isso... Vá passear! Vá!"

O pobre gato se afastou. Tinha medo de magoar sua família, mas só contou a mais pura verdade. Pobre, pobre gatinho... Sempre tão solitário... Sempre tão atencioso... Era a primeira vez que se sentia em casa e já estava completamente sozinho. Solitário, porém feliz como nunca tinha estado antes.

Suspirou e jogou o olhar para frente alcançando uma visão celestial. Era uma gata esguia, como qualquer outra por ali, com nobreza nos gestos e pelo amarelado com poucas listrinhas alaranjadas espalhadas pelo corpo inteiro. Olhava para todos ao redor com um sorriso pré-programado, se aproximou do novato sem pensar duas vezes.

"Você é um dos filhos de Maddietanny?" Ela sorriu "Sou Melina... E você é?"

"C-Coricopat..." A voz mal saia "Quem é Maddietanny?"

"Mãe de Tantomile." Mel sorriu "A chamo de Maddie... Ela me chama de Melina, nada mais justo."

"Seu nome não é Melina?"

"Maillynayeh." Ela riu e acariciou seu rosto "Eu já vou... Foi bom te conhecer! Nos vemos depois, certo? Para uma volta!"

"Claro... Até!"

Foi como se o tempo parasse. Era instinto? Talvez. A gatinha parecia ser jovem e estar pronta para ser mãe pela primeira vez. Logo, ele percebeu algo atrás de si: Tantomile.

"Conheceu Melina, não foi?" Ela riu com gracejo "A linda princesinha Parble. Não se engane, criança bonitinha é só disfarce. Ela pode ser muito cruel e não é tão jovem, tem nossa idade e já deu a luz a uma linda ninhada de filhotinhos, é viúva atualmente."

"Como?"

"Casou-se nova. Mas o maridinho morreu numa noite qualquer. Ficou arrasada... Amava aquele gato. Não sei se poderia se apaixonar de novo... E ainda mais por você."

Ele riu. Deveria ser verdade, mas Tantomile sempre exagerava a verdade para afasta-lo das felinas. Chegava a ser hilário, mas era muito mais ridículo. Sentiu outra gata chegar perto dos dois, com olhar de censura.

"Tantomile! Não minta!" A mãe balançava a cabeça "Ela é uma princesa jovem, meu filho. Nunca foi casada e nunca foi mãe."

"Mas ela não é boa gente." Pela primeira vez, Mile parecia falar sério "Não quero você perto dela."

"Mile... Está sendo precipitada!"

"Não estou, meu irmão! Fique longe dela!"

Assim a doce gata se afastou, abandonando o irmão próximo da progenitora. Não estava confuso. Mesmo que irmã ordenasse, ele estava determinado a conquistar Melina.

--------------------------------------------

O Junkyard continuava silenciosamente alvoroçado. Alguns corriam e cochichavam, preservando o doce silencio de um treinamento recém iniciado. Os movimentos leves de Sabrina exalaram um leve som que foi captado pelas orelhas de uma traidora traída. Redrea se aproximava do Junkyard, aparentemente calma mas com o intimo em tempestade.

"Bem-vinda..." Uma voz masculina vinda do nada a cumprimentou. Seria assustador se não fosse irritante "O que quer no lar Jellicle?"

"Não sei quem é e nem quero saber!" Ela rosnou, exibindo sua agitação interna "Apareça já ou farei tudo por aqui virar sucata!"

"Já é sucata, gracinha! É um depósito de lixo!" Um gato riu e surgiu como mágica "Sou o mágico Mr. Mistoffelees e é um prazer conhece-la!"

"Que ótimo... Não posso dizer o mesmo!" Ela perdeu a paciência por completo "São os Jellicles. Preciso falar com os Jellicles!"

"Ora, pois entre! As portas estão sempre abertas!"

Ela adentrou sem pedir permissão. Qualquer gato ficaria constrangido em seu lugar, mas ela não. Estava irritada e se dirigiu a quem ela julgava ser o líder: Tugger.

"O que uma Burbocle faz aqui?" Sabrina interrompeu a conversa de Spyn com Glaciara para fazer uma tola pergunta "É proibido, não é?"

"Uma Burbocle? Como sabe?"

"Ora, Spyn..." ela riu "Eu só sei. Você sabe muito bem como eu sou, ou já se esqueceu?"

"Como esquecer?"

"Esquecer o que?" Glacie pulou entre o casal, impedindo que seu ciúme escapasse pelo olhar "Algo que 'eu' possa saber?"

Não houve resposta, apenas olhares de censura. Ela sabia no que estava se metendo outra vez. Um amor puro e simples que ela própria fez questão de quebrar, mas que o destino unia novamente. Olhou ao redor. Toda a situação havia desencadeado muito amor e confissões diversas. Envergonhada, Glaciara se afastou, mantendo a atenção em Mystiara e Munkustrap, conversavam tão alegremente que não perceberam sua presença.

"Ah... Mystie... Eu não sei o que dizer primeiro..." Ele falou, um pouco confuso "O que eu deveria dizer sobre a Sabrina?"

"Se comporta diferente ao lado dela..." Ela o olhou, severa "Por que?"

"Bem... Não sei dizer. Eu acho que..."

"E Demeter?" Mystiara tocou num ponto delicado "Vai esquece-la? E quando enjoar de Sabrina vai esquece-la também? Isso tudo tá errado, Munku! Como pode abandonar a única gata que aceitou dar a vida por você? Ela pode não estar morta, mas morar com Macavity não é bem parecido?"

"Ela já morou lá. Ela sabe se virar!"

"Sabe, é? Então por que ela não está aqui? Acha que é bom dividir o espaço com Maysta e Ellyleck? São doidas! Todos são. Dentro em pouco acharemos pedaços de Demeter espalhados pelas calçadas! Você destruiu a imagem que eu tinha de você!"

"Está exagerando!"

"Acha mesmo? Não os conhece! Eu os conheço, sei o que vão fazer! Podem mata-la a qualquer segundo!" A felina respirou fundo e deixou uma lágrima escorregar de seu olho "Quando o Grande Jellicle Líder chegar vou pedir para que Tugger seja o novo futuro Jellicle Líder. Você só pensa em si mesmo. Iria destruir os Jellicles desse jeito."

O clima terrível da discussão se espalhou pelo Junkyard. Talvez ela tivesse exagerado um pouco, os únicos a ignorar a briga eram Tug e a recém-chegada. Vencida e envergonhada, Mystie se derreteu em prantos e correu para fora do lugar. Aos poucos todos voltaram a se concentrar no que faziam.

"Ela..." Munky estava cabisbaixo. Se sentia um idiota "Tinha razão, não tinha Glaciara?"

"Uhum." A gata tinha se mantido em silencio até então "Mas... Sempre há tempo para consertar as coisas. Talvez você não ame Demeter, mas ela é uma ótima gata e você deve ajuda-la! Ela deu a si própria pela sua vida. Isso significa muita coisa, mesmo para apenas bons amigos."

"Não sei se amo Demeter ou Sabrina... O que devo fazer quanto a isso?"

"Escolha rápido antes que o destino escolha por você ou você fique sem as duas."

Palavras terríveis que penetraram o coração de Munkustrap como flechas devastando seu intimo por completo. Sim. Ela tinha toda razão. Nunca teve tanto medo do destino como quando ouviu aquela frase fria e verdadeira escapando pelos doces lábios de uma gata tão sincera e tão quieta.

"Atenção!" Jennyanydots gritou tão repentinamente que vários gatos gemeram de susto "Temos mensagens de nosso Jellicle Líder, Old Deuteronomy!"

"Ela está a caminho." Jellylorum sorriu "Mas resolveu comer alguma coisa antes de continuar, deve chegar muito em breve!"

As duas riram e se abraçaram. Eram grandes amigas e sempre risonhas em qualquer situação. Após o anuncio, Tugger guiou Redrea até o centro do Junkyard delicadamente.

"Nossa amiga aqui, gente..." Ele começou, sempre com seu estilo próprio e único que o tornava tão irresistível "Essa coisinha linda era uma Burbocle mas 'eu' a considero inocente de todos os seus pecados..."

"Não ouse, Tugger!" Redrea gritou ao que ele foi se aconchegando nela "Continue..."

"Então... Ela..." O gato sempre agitado adquiriu, pela primeira vez, uma expressão realmente séria e entristecida "Tem uma coisa para falar sobre Demeter..."

"Ela..." A gata branca listrada estava um pouco nervosa, mas continuou "Ela... Ela traiu vocês. Detesto dizer isso, mas ela me traiu também. A conheci a pouco tempo mas pensei que pudesse confiar nela... Na primeira oportunidade ela me culpou por tentar matar uma gata. Como confiar em uma amiga que só te usa e te abandona? Acho que tudo isso foi armação dela." Ela tombou sobre os joelhos, chorosa "Ela não está do lado de vocês... Não está do lado de ninguém..."

Não se ouviu mais som nenhum. Victoria e Sillabub, duas amigas corajosas, se levantaram ajudando Redrea a fazer o mesmo. A levaram para um cantinho pacifico onde a pobre e traída gatinha poderia descançar. Logo, os Jellicles começaram seus fuxicos, preservando boa parte do silencio.

"Não pode ser verdade..." Bombalurina protestou "Não a Deme... eu a conheço!"

"Eu sei Bal..." Cassandra concordou "Não faz o estilo dela! Se a gatinha ali estiver falando a verdade Demeter é uma super-manipuladora!"

"Podemos não ter crescido juntas, Cassie... Mas eu conheço minha irmã!"

Balurina olhava, desconfiada, para Redrea. Poderia uma desconhecida saber tanto de sua irmã a ponto de chama-la de traidora? Não é possível... Tinha alguma coisa errada... Ah, tinha!

--------------------------------------------

Weestrong e Castally já tinham passado horas a procura de Demeter. Terminaram de comer, voltaram e... Onde ele estava? Sequer podiam imaginar o que aconteceu assim que saíram. Em sua busca interminável, resolveram olhar na Sala de Chá, por certo Macavity a teria convidado para um chá irrecusável! Mas, o que viram foi surpreendente: Demeter e Macavity rindo, se divertindo... E ela parecia realmente feliz!

"Demeter!" Castally gritou, por impulso, ao ver a cena "O que houve?"

"Não ouve nada!" Seu sorriso era radiante... Parecia apaixonada "Vamos indo... Te vejo mais tarde, mestre!"

Se afastaram da sala lentamente. Demeter irradiando alegria, Weestrong apreensivo e Castally simplesmente pasma.

"Você o ama." Wee começou, não parecia nada feliz "Não pode ama-lo, dem! Falo para seu bem!"

"É verdade... O amor é cego, Dem!" Castally passou a ficar parcialmente preocupada "Inclusive o amor de gato! Ele é louco! O mesmo louco de antes!"

"O amor?" Deme riu, com gracejo "Ou o mestre?"

"Macavity, claro!" A gatinha impaciente gritou, empurrando Demeter para uma salinha vazia e entrando em seguida "Deme... Mesmo que ele esteja mudado... Ainda tem Maysta! É muito arriscado... Bem... 'Gostar' disso tudo!"

"O que quer dizer, Castally?"

"Ele está fazendo de novo, Dem!" Wee se aproximou "Ninguém muda assim tão rápido. Ele está enfeitiçando você! E, além disso, Maysta está furiosa!"

"Não tenho medo de Maysta!" Demeter se exaltou, fechando a porta "Minha vida está voltando ao rumo natural... Weestrong... Você sabe que ele não era assim. Acho que ele está voltando a ser como ele era. Estou feliz assim."

"Melhor explicar para a Castally, Dem..."

"Eu me lembro muito de outubro... É meu mês favorito. Foi num outubro que minha vida simplesmente mudou completamente.

Eu nasci Burbocle, não entendia muito sobre tribos na época... Mas entendia que minha família era impura e deveria morrer. 'Azar o deles... Por que me abandonaram?' eu pensava. Minha vida era bem vazia... Estava sempre assustada e me escondendo. Só tive um amigo: Macavity.

Éramos melhores amigos. Como irmãos! Ou pelo menos, ele era como um irmão pra mim. Foi quando me apaixonei... Contei para ele, sem revelar quem era. Mas era um gatinho teimoso... Bobo... Gentil... E com a melhor memória do mundo! Chamado... Weestrong!" Ela riu "Macavity imaginou que era ele... Ficou tão triste quando eu anunciei que estava apaixonada por Weestrong. Mas, isso não durou. O tempo passou e meu melhor amigo conseguiu usar de seu charme para me conquistar. Foi quando Bal me tirou de lá e ele enlouqueceu para me ter de volta. Eu tinha medo dele! Agora... Não tenho mais. Ele está voltando ao normal. E um ótimo líder aqui em Rosabela!"

A dupla ficou quieta diante da história. Não chegava a ser uma história exatamente infeliz quando é mal explicada daquela forma, mas certas dores apenas fingem cicatrizar e se escondem.

--------------------------------------------

A tarde já caía trazendo um inicio de noite consigo. Coricopat teve um dia bastante chato depois da discussão com Tantomile. Passaram o dia brigados... Isso era terrível. Mesmo assim, ele insistiu e quis encontrar Melina assim que a irmã adormeceu. Por isso estava ali: Escondido esperando a princesinha chegar.

"Coricopat..." Ouviu uma voz feminina o chamando. Seguiu-a lentamente "Por aqui, Coricopat!"

"Maillynayeh!" Ele gritou, seguindo-a "Espere!"

"Corico... Me chame de Melina!" a gatinha riu o puxando para ser esconderijo "Por que estamos escondidos?"

"Minha irmã ela..."

"Reprova."

"Isso... Exatamente..." Ele falou, sem graça "Pode me dizer o porque dela te odiar assim?"

"Só quer que você não seja infeliz, Corico..."

"Como posso ser infeliz ao seu lado? Pode ser cedo... Mas amor em felinos é assim mesmo não é? Instintivo..."

"Corico... Sou uma princesa! Não posso ter contato com nenhum gato. Sequer vou poder conhecer meus filhotes..."

"O que? Mas..."

"Sou uma princesa! Devo ter filhotes e escolher um casal para assumir o trono. Depois disso, nunca mais saio do meu cantinho. É a tradição. Não podemos ser vistos juntos! Vá embora... Não quero te fazer sofrer..."

"Como é? Isso é sério?"

Sem responder, a doce princesinha se sentou solitária. Iria mentir... Por que não conseguiu? Provavelmente ele iria odiar os Parbles por isso... Não era para ser assim. Não era mesmo.

--------------------------------------------

O dia estava no fim. Old Deuteronomy foi atacado por pollicles, mas já estava bem. Ele estava ali, mas mesmo com sua excelsa presença, as coisas continuavam emboladas. As discussões não levavam a lugar algum e mesmo que amasse seu pai, Munkustrap não conseguia suportar o como ele era bondoso! Isso não estava ajudando!

"Sabrina..." Ele se escondeu de todos os olhares "Assim não dá! Meu pai não está agindo!"

"Munkustrap..." A gata laranja se aproximou, um pouco apreensiva "O que pretende fazer? Por favor, não seja precipitado!"

"Não estou sendo, Sabrina! Estou sendo sensato!" Munku parecia nervoso, amassando o pelo da calda "Mystie tinha razão... Glacie tinha razão... Estou esperando demais! Ela não pensou tanto antes de dar sua vida por mim..."

"Escute... Eu gosto mesmo de você e não deixarei que saia daqui e se mate...'

"Sabrina... Eu..."

"... sem mim." Ela sorriu, era sempre tão doce "Que bom que resolveu agir, mas se quer se matar... Morremos juntos!"

"Certo... O que planeja fazer?"

Sabrina o puxou para um cantinho escuro e escondido do Junkyard. Adorava a sensação de estar fazendo algo errado. Infelizmente, não era muito boa nisso.

Dois gatinhos, porém, simplesmente não ligavam para o que Munkus estaria fazendo: Glaciara e Spyn. O silêncio entre os dois era terrivelmente desconfortável...

"Spyn... Escuta eu..." Glacie hesitou antes de começar a falar "Eu sinto muito... Eu sei que te ofendi hoje de manhã... Desculpe..."

"Glacie..." Ele sorriu "Não me ofendeu... Eu sei que não gosta da Sabrina. E ela está ocupada com Munkustrap... Jamais pensamos em... Oh... Por Heavyside!"

"Spyn, eu sei! Mas... Não resisti... Ela é sempre tão... estranha perto de você!"

"Está imaginando coisas!"

"Acha mesmo? Não estou muito certa se..."

"Pare de ser insegura!" Ele a abraçou "Acho sim que está imaginando coisas!"

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Que momento doce entre irmãos... Momento tão lindo como nunca se viu... E interrompido da forma mais boba. Mystiara saltou entre o casal, preocupada.

"Spyn! Glacie! É horrível!" Mys gritou repentinamente "Munkustrap vai resgatar Demeter com Sabrina sem com que o restante saiba!"

"Está sempre tão preocupada com ele..." Spyn desabafou "Por que?"

"Eu não sei..." Ela riu e se afastou, provocando risinhos em Glacie.

"Por que... Por que todas gostam dele, Ciara?"

--------------------------------------------

Demeter estava enrolada num cantinho na salinha conhecida como Sala Privada. Macavity estava, como sempre, cuidando de seus 'assuntos' na Sala de Chá. Tudo parecia triste naquela noite. Pensou um pouco no que lhe aconteceu. Em tudo! Sem ocultar as piores partes... Era realmente triste de se imaginar que estava enganando-o uma vez mais. Um dia iria embora... É sua natureza.

Com um sorriso triste reconheceu o cheiro prazeroso de canela... Weestrong descansava junto a porta, ela não precisava olhar para saber que ele a estava vigiando.

"Weestrong..." A pobre gatinha dourada se encolheu " 'Dias melhores virão...' Sempre me zangava quando você dizia isso... Derrepente, veio... E foi... Mas voltou. E então eu percebo que os dias melhores nunca chegaram..."

"Mas eles virão, Dem..." Ele a abraçou "Mesmo que sejam breves como os meus... Eles chegaram assim que te vi por aqui. E já vão embora... Foi tão bom te rever e é tão bom ficar com você, minha amiga."

" 'Breves'..."

"Dem... Sabe... O amor é sempre como acender uma chama numa nevasca. É quente e é a melhor coisa que existe... E então, o vento a apaga! Você sobrevive apenas para sentir aquela sensação de novo e de novo."

"W-Weestrong..."

"É assim... Dem... Você tem que saber aproveitar em sua vida os verdadeiros e breves momentos bons ao invés de se contentar com o pequeno calor constante de um cobertor..."

As lagrimas escorreram pela face da Jellicle como nunca tinha escorrido antes. Se abraçaram como irmãos e um delicado sorriso foi esboçado por parte de ambos. Castally permaneceu muda na porta.

"Já sei o que vou fazer..." Deme falou, chorosa, se levantando "Deveria ter feito isso antes... Essa é a minha segunda chance."

Ela se levantou... As lagrimas molhavam sua face cada vez mais. Correu sem hesitar para a sala do outro lado do corredor. Lá estava ela: A Sala de chá. Com seu desagradável cheiro de leite azedo. Abriu a porta puxando a fina corda presa a maçaneta.

"Macavity!" Gritou subitamente " Eu vou embora!"

"Como?" O gato vermelho listrado foi surpreendido "Precisa de um pouco de ar? Quer que eu vá com vá com você?"

"Entenda... Não posso ficar aqui..." Demeter se acalmou... Achava que seria simples se ele entendesse "Eu não sou assim. Não sou constante. Gosto de ser o que sou e se houver um vento que chame por alguém, eu irei. Não posso amar, mas amo... Lamento, Macavity..."

"O que está falando?" O grande mestre parecia abobado com tal estranha noticia "Achei que tudo tivesse voltado a ser como antes..."

"O que aconteceu antes, Macavity? Eu fui embora... Precisei... E é o que farei agora..."

"Está me abandonando?!" Ele pareceu estranhamente irado para um espaço de tempo tão curto "É isso?"

Ele a jogou no chão com violência, ela sentia um estranho aroma... Um aroma fraco, mas hipnotizador. Não tinha tempo de pensar nisso, Macavity sorria com crueldade se aproximando e trazendo um garfo. Castally saltou sobre ele, tirando a arma de suas mãos, um pouco de água tombou sobre ele de uma xícara que estava ali perto. Molhado, pareceu mais calmo.

"Eu sei o que vou fazer com as duas" ele sorriu ironicamente, agarrando as duas gatas pela cintura e jogando o olhar para a porta "Weestrong... Ajude!"

Sem responder, ele carregou Castally, sempre seguindo seu mestre. Deme estava sem palavras... foi tão estranho... Aquele cheiro... Depois a água... Parou de se importar quando sentiu-se jogada para dentro de uma grande e suja sala com Castally ao seu lado.

"Demeter... O que você fez?" Castty a questionou, amedrontada "Irritou o mestre!"

Ela continuava muito chocada. Tudo bem ser violento, mas aquela mudança repentina não era nada normal. O grande mestre as deixou, mas Wee não...

"Weestrong!" Demeter assumiu uma aparência séria "Chame ajuda! Procure os Jellicles!"

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de desaparecer na escuridão.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Este capitulo foi muito dificil de escrever. Ele resolvel que não iria sair e ainda cortei uma parte muito fofa da Tantomile e do Coricopat discutindo por causa da Mel... Uma pena... Espero que gostem! 

**_Jellicle Kisses!_**


	4. Cap 4

**_Sacred Jellicle Heart_**

**Capitulo 4**

Já era manhã. Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam as janelas humanas e cada um dos Parbles voltavam para sua alegre casa. Coricopat não teve coragem de contar para a irmã que a desobedeceu, afinal de contas um sempre confiava e obedecia o outro. Estavam quase na aldeia Parble, escondida pelas longas árvores do parque, quando a culpa começou a sufoca-lo.

"Tantomile... A aldeia parble é muito linda..." Ele começou, timidamente, fazendo a irmã estranhar "E as gatinhas daqui também... Lindas como você!"

"Ah, Corico..." A irmã o abraçou "Está emocionado?"

"Me sinto culpado."

"Por que?"

"Por com tantas gatas maravilhosas meu coraçãozinho chama apenas um nome: Maillynayeh."

"Eu pedi... Pedi que ficasse bem longe dela!" A irmã tomou uma aparência séria "Não obedeceu, não é?"

"Sinto muito! Podia ter me falado a verdade! Sei que só quer me impedir de sofrer, mas..."

"Agora é tarde não é? Você é teimoso! Eu mandei! Como vai se sentir quando seus filhotes nascerem e você não puder estar ao lado deles? Como?"

"Muito mal..."

"E quando não puder ver sua amada esposa? Não puder chegar perto da sua família?"

"Eu..."

"Você! Pela primeira vez está pensando em você! Até então eu fazia isso! Hora de mudar! Quem sabe assim eu possa pensar um pouco mais em mim?"

"Pensar em você? Estava pensando em quem quando fugiu pra cá? Em mim?"

Sem responder e com pura raiva lhe escapando pelo olhar, Mile foi embora. Temperamental? Talvez, mas estava absolutamente certa em um aspecto: Como ele pode trair sua confiança daquela forma? O pobre irmãozinho se perguntava isso vezes e mais vezes até sentir alguém chegar por trás de si.

"Mel..." Ele balbuciou "Por que tinha que ser assim?"

"É péssimo... Te conheço a um dia e era para ser como conhecer qualquer outro gato, mas não foi... Mas não é..." A princesa chorava um pouco "Você é realmente especial para mim Coricopat..."

"Mel..."

"Mas eu não sou tão especial ou importante... Esqueça de mim... Eu não valho tudo isso..."

"Mel..."

"Lamento!"

Ela correu, abandonando-o novamente. Isso sempre acontecia... Se sentia horrível. Parecia que a cada simples palavra magoava mais sua irmã e sua doce princesinha.

--------------------------------------------

Pela janelinha quebrada da Sala de Chá o sol invadia cada cantinho, Macavity caminhava irritadamente de um canto para outro sempre vigiado pelos habilidosos olhos de Ellyleck e os obsessivos olhos de Maysta.

"Mestre... algum problema?" Ellyleck perguntou, por fim, sem interesse "Está um tanto irritado e não vi a imunda ainda hoje..."

"Aconteceu uma coisinha... Foi bem estranho." Ele suspirou e subiu numa mesinha frágil para observar a janela "Estávamos bem... aquela maldita Jellicle disse que ia embora e eu... Acho que fui mais violento que deveria..."

"Fez muito certo, mestre... Ela ia abandona-lo e ninguém tem direito de fazer isso. Maysta concorda, não é?"

"... é ..."

"Talvez tenham razão..." O grande mestre suspirou e se entregou por completo aos pensamentos "Talvez..."

Num discreto risinho, Ellyleck se retirou. May ainda gastou uns segundos observando-o, mas se distraiu ao ver Weestrong caminhando lentamente no corredor.

"Ei, você! Amiguinho daquela imunda!"

"Me chamou, princesa?" Wee estava impaciente, mas precisou fazer uma reverencia "Se puder ser rápida, por favor... Tenho muito que fazer!"

"Ora... Ao menos tem mais educação que sua doce amiguinha Jellicle..." Ela riu enrolando lentamente sua cauda "Não se preocupe! Não vou atrapalhar... Só quero uma pequena informação."

"Está bem... Se puder se apressar..."

"Onde está nossa querida Jellicle?"

"A nossa rainha, você quis dizer?" Ele falou com um sorriso levemente cínico "Lamento, mas não sei onde ela está..."

"Você é amigo dela! Responda agora!" ela ergueu as garras em ameaça "Senão..."

"Estou falando a verdade!" Mentiu, mas... Por que deveria contar a verdade?

"Humpf... Espero que sim..." May desistiu, abaixando a pata com um olhar cansado "Caso a encontre, diga-a que estou chamando para recolocar as regrinhas do nosso jogo, sim?"

"Como quiser, princesa..." Weestrong estava confuso, mas ignorou esse fato "Eu direi... Até logo..."

Sem responder, Maysta foi embora. Ainda bem! Não havia mais tempo para distrações! O gato correu para a janela e saltou como se o prédio estivesse em chamas. Precisava encontrar os Jellicles, ninguém mais conseguiria ajudar Dem. Por sorte, o lar Jellicle não estava longe dali.

--------------------------------------------

Old Deuteronomy já havia deixado o lugar, mesmo sem uma conclusão. Jennyanydots decidiu que era mais seguro para ele ficar bem longe dali, não se sabia o que Macavity seria capaz de fazer. Naquele momento o Junkyard estavam divididos em dois grupos: Os que entendem Demeter e os que não.

Redrea sentia muita pena de si mesma e não se importava nenhum pouco de mentir ás vezes. Victoria e Sillabub permaneciam o tempo todo ao seu lado. De fato, Jellylorum não estava gostando de ver sua filhinha ao lado de uma Burbocle. Todos continuavam naquele alvoroço quase silencioso.

Bombalurina estava encostada bem longe dos demais gatos. Apenas um par de olhos conseguiam encontra-la: Os de Tugger.

"Rina..." Ele se aproximou, sorridente e carinhoso "Está mais triste hoje que os outros dias... Você bem sabe que Demeter está ótima!"

"Eu sei, Tug... Acho que sei bem de mais..." Ela suspirou e o abraçou "Ela era feliz lá... Eu sou quem a está impedindo de ser feliz de novo ou... Ou será que ela já é?"

"Como ser feliz entre aqueles sanguinários?"

"Ela nasceu lá, Rum... Nasceu e aprendeu os costumes de lá. Veio pra cá e se readaptou, mas sempre seu coração estará ali..."

"Acha mesmo, Lurina? Acha que ela é feliz assim?"

Essa pergunta nunca foi respondida, pois lentamente uma estranha presença foi sendo percebida por cada Jellicle. Um gato magro, porém grande e com um cheiro familiar impregnado em seu pelo que se misturava com o leve cheiro de canela. Ele era Burbocle, isso era certo, mas não parecia tão sujo quanto qualquer outro. Jellylorum estava um pouco amedrontada e abraçou Jennyanydots, buscando proteção. Ninguém sabia ao certo a razão de tanto medo, estava muito longe de ser um gato assustador.

"Weestrong?" Redrea saltou do lugar em que estava, um pouco surpresa "Que faz aqui, Weestrong?"

"Demeter precisa de ajuda!" Ele começou, com uma expressão séria "Macavity enlouqueceu... Ela precisa de ajuda para sair de lá!"

Ninguém respondeu. Todos desviaram a atenção para conversinhas paralelas. Balurina lançou um olhar para Wee, mas não falou nada. Indignado, ele se afastou até a saída mais próxima, num cantinho do Junkyard. Antes de conseguir sair, porém, um casal de gatos emergiu das sombras.

"Q-Quem são vocês?" Wee levou um susto ao vê-los surgir "Vão me ajudar?"

"Sou Sabrina e esse é Munkustrap..."

"E sim." Munku completou "Nós vamos te ajudar!"

"Salvar Demeter é uma coisa muito importante para nós..." Ela sorriu "Uma meta que teremos que cumprir!"

Weestrong sorriu e saiu rapidamente, sendo seguido pelo casal e logo por três gatos intrusos.

--------------------------------------------

A salinha asquerosa estava começando a incomodar Demeter profundamente enquanto Castally estava encolhida e chorosa num canto da sala.

"Eu nunca..." Castty suspirou e falou "Nunca imaginei que o mestre pudesse ser tão estranho. Até você chegar, Dem, ele era muito bom. O amor enlouquece as pessoas."

"Amor..." A gata dourada riu um pouco "Amor... Macavity realmente pode amar?"

"Ele ama a cada morador daqui... Ele te ama."

"Será mesmo? Será que quem ama prende?"

"Não sei Dem..." a gatinha suspirou, mas logo uma idéia lhe ocorreu "Ei... Alguma coisa o deixa muito irritado? Loucamente irritado, quero dizer..."

"Jellicles..." Deme brincou, mas pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder "Catnip."

"Mas... Todo gato fica estranho com catnip, Dem!"

"Não o Macavity, Castally..." Dem suspirou e continuou, pausadamente "Ele fica simplesmente agressivo! Apenas eu e o Weestrong sabemos disso... É horrível! Sem falar que ele se sente muito mal ao sentir o cheiro de longe."

"Dem... Acha que não pode s..."

Um riso maníaco e sádico interrompeu a conversa. Uma curta pausa antecedeu mais e mais risadas histéricas. Demeter se encostou na cortina e quase gritou quando sua pata afundou pela parede. Lentamente abriu e cortina, ela tampava um buraco pequeno e mal feito.

"Dem... O que é isso?" Castally estava desesperada "O que é?"

"Shhh!"

Demeter colocou o olho esquerdo delicadamente no buraco e pode observar uma cena consideravelmente bizarra: Ellyleck ria muito colocando algo numa tigela de leite como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Ah, mestre... Vai se orgulhar!" Deme pode ouvi-la gritar, cheirando o leite como que sua grande obra "Tudo vai terminar agora!"

"Dem!" a gatinha gritou, lhe tirando a atenção de Ellyleck "Dem! Olha!"

Mal a gata dourada se virou, viu Castally do lado de fora da salinha olhando-a por um buraquinho feito por suas unhas. Mas que boa idéia! A porta estava frágil graças ao avassalador incêndio de meses atrás.

"Essa foi boa, Castally!" Demeter elogiou baixo enquanto se escondia, não demorou para Ellyleck sair do lugar e dupla se pôs a segui-la.

Silenciosas e sorrateiras como se espera que qualquer gato seja, as duas seguiram a capanga até a Sala de Chá, onde Maysta aguardava sorridente. Lentamente as gatinhas se esconderam no corredor, mas podiam ver e ouvir tudo dentro da grande sala vazia. Maysta soltou um risinho leve e aproximou a boca da xícara lascada. Antes de poder encostar a língua no liquido, sentiu a porcelana cortar sua face sem dó. A princesa lançou o olhar ao redor, viu a canequinha quebrada e Demeter na porta ainda na posição de ter lançado algo.

"Você! Sua imunda! Olha o que você fez!" May limpou o sangue de seu rosto com as patas "Meu precioso rostinho de princesa! Você vai estraga-lo! Sua ciumenta maldita1" Após o ataque de histeria, a gatinha segurou a rainha pelo pescoço "Morta você vai parar de atrapalhar! Você deveria ter seguido as minhas regras!"

"Pare! Eu imploro! Eu só..."

May a jogou no chão e ficou olhando com um sorriso sadicamente louco.

"Como eu sou piedosa, não? Saia daqui!"

Ela fixou o olhar na gatinha correndo, mas logo ouviu um grito alto. Dem havia sido pega por Macavity. Ele estava no corredor observando tudo.

"Acho que estraguei tudo, não Ellyleck? Fui... Fraca..."

"Calminha, May... Isso acontece... Não foi fraqueza." Ellyleck a abraçou por trás, deixando escapar um risinho cínico.

--------------------------------------------

Demeter estava sendo levada para qualquer lugar. Não se importava com o tanto que fosse bem longe de Maysta. Ela era, definitivamente, mais louca que Macavity! Como alguém pode amar e não se importar em não ser amada? Não se importar se o amado está feliz? Não era esse tipo de amor que ela conhecia.

Distraída em seus pensamentos, apenas despertou ao que Macavity a jogou para dentro de uma gaiola, em cima de uma mesa baixa e encostada a uma janela fechada com alguns vidros quebrados.

"Aqui..." Ele sorriu e trancou a gaiola "Maysta não vai te alcançar!"

Dem tentou se concentrar num meio de abri-la, mas parecia impossível do lado de dentro. Olhou pela janela, em desistência. O que viu, porém, reascendeu suas esperanças: Weestrong entrava confiante pelos portões enferrujados acompanhado por um grande grupo de gatos sujos.

--------------------------------------------

Coricopat estava um pouco confuso aquela tarde. Ao voltar, de manhã, teve que admitir coisas que não queria admitir. E agora estava lá... Sentado comendo um pouco de atum que achou numa lata de lixo qualquer. E iria ficar assim o resto do dia se não tivesse percebido olhos carinhosos por trás de si.

"Mamãe... Estou tão perdido..."

"Querido..." Ela se sentou, abraçando seu filho carinhosamente "A vida é assim mesmo para qualquer pequena criatura do mundo! Tem que escolher!"

"As tradições... Não podem ser alteradas?"

"Jamais são, meu filho. Elas são tudo que temos e elas nos mantém vivos..." A mãe suspirou "Precisa escolher, Corico... É a única maneira! Você pode ficar com Mel, mas nunca mais vê-la ou pode não ficar com ela e vê-la todo santo dia... É a sua decisão que conta agora."

Sim... Aquelas palavras ajudaram bastante. Era sua mãe, apesar de tudo... E as mães sempre sabem o que dizer.

--------------------------------------------

O sol logo iria se pôr. Isso tornava qualquer rua tranqüila, exeto as ao redor do prédio Burbocle. Antes mesmo do sol se pôr, alguns cães de rua logo já estavam escondidos, esperando a escuridão da noite e gatinhos desavisados para "brincar". Mas isso não impedia Redrea e sua nova amiguinha Victoria de passear.

"Então, Vickie... Ser Jellicle é... Sempre emocionante assim?"

"O que?!" A gatinha branca riu "Claro que não! Ser Jellicle é buscar paz. Ser Burbocle deve ser bem mais emocionante!"

"Mais ou menos... até que é quando você tem um título de nobreza."

"E você tinha?"

"Condessa..." A gata branca e vermelha suspirou "Eu era bem feliz... Não era nem um grande titulo, mas eu era feliz."

"Sinto muito por você..."

"Demeter não sente. Me descartou na primeira oportunidade!"

"Não parece coisa que ela faria..."

"Mas ela fez."

Victoria se silenciou, prestando cuidadosa atenção a algo que acontecia no velho prédio incendiado.

"Reddie! Olha!" Ela apontou "Invasores! Entrando pela janela!"

"No prédio Burbocle..." a gata parou e ficou observando a cena, eram vários gatos, mas reconheceu apenas um: Weestrong.

"Que estranho..." Vik balbuciou ao observar uma cauda cinza com listras pretas... Ela conhecia aquelas listras... Logo, caiu em si e ficou desesperada "Essa não! É o Munkustrap!"

"Como?!"

"Munkustrap! Eu vi seu rabo! É inconfundível! Redrea, precisamos detê-lo!"

"Como pretende fazer isso? Pular pela janela e morrer?! Não vai fazer nada, Vickie!"

"M-Mas... Munkustrap..."

"Você é muito jovem pra morrer! Vamos voltar para o Junkyard!"

Redrea estava um tanto assustada. Não queria nenhum perigo perto de Victoria! Curiosamente sentia muito carinho pela jovem gatinha. Não deixaria nenhum perigo se aproximar dela.

--------------------------------------------

"Muito bem, gente... Entramos!" Weestrong sorriu satisfeito ao ver sua tropa toda dentro "Foi perfeito1 Ninguém nos viu!"

"Desculpe, mas..." Mystiara interrompeu "Eu acho que vi umas gatinhas do outro lado da rua!"

"Não importa! Vamos! Em silêncio."

Tudo para salvar Demeter, ou quase tudo. Wee queria provar que ela era mais importante que seu próprio mestre. Munkustrap queria provar para Mystie que se importava, Sabrina queria ajuda-lo, Mystie queria vigiar Munku, Glacie queria cuidar de sua amiga e Spyn queria cuidar de sua irmã. Tantos gatos para ajuda-la, mas apenas um realmente pensava nela.

"Iiiiick!" Glacie se contorceu, retirando parte do carvão sobre seu pelo e provocando risinhos em Mystiara "Essa coisa coça!"

"Pare com isso!" Wee ordenou "É o seu disfarce!"

O barulho, infelizmente, chamou a atenção de alguém. Maysta parou no corredor, impedindo a passagem do grupo.

"Quem são esses?" Ela perguntou, ainda limpando as gotinhas de sangue de seu pêlo "O mestre sabe que eles estão aqui?"

"Não seja tola, Maysta!" O gato espertamente começou a dribla-la "Eles moram aqui!"

"Mesmo?" Ela riu "Nunca os vi. Mas, eles parecem ser daqui mesmo. Continue seu caminho... E que tenha mais sorte que sua amiguinha..."

"O que aconteceu com Demeter?" Ele se desesperou, repentinamente "Ela está bem?"

"Melhor do que eu queria que estivesse... Está engaiolada na sala vinte ou vinte e um..."

"Demeter!" Weestrong ficou repentinamente horrorizado "Maysta... Não tire os olhos de Macavity! Ele não pode... Não outra vez!"

Ele correu, sabia onde deveria procurar. Não iria deixa-la sozinha... Nunca deveria ter feito isso. Nem uma vez na vida. A porta parecia longe... Sala vinte. Lá estava ela. Estava caída, diriam até que estava morta. Num desespero enorme, o gato destrancou a gaiola.

"Demeter!" Wee a abraçou, ela abriu os olhos lentamente "O que ele fez com você? Ele ousou?"

"Graças a Maysta, não." Ela sorriu e se sentou "Ela o persegue, corre atrás dele o tempo todo!"

"Que bom, Dem... Que bom..." Ele a abraçou mais forte ainda, como se fosse perde-la "Não posso ir embora. Não vou te deixar, Dem. Nunca mais!"

"Weestrong, por favor... Vai se arriscar para me salvar? Ficou louco? É a ultima coisa que eu quero!"

Demeter encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

"Dem..."

"Droga... Eu tinha jurado para Ghayare que ia ser forte. Que nunca deixaria alguém morrer por mim de novo."

"Ela se orgulha de você, Dem." Ele enxugou suas lágrimas "Esteja onde estiver."

Demeter parou, repentinamente. Esticou a pata até a coleira de Wee, retirando uma folha pequenina.

"Catnip..." Ela se afastou, amassando a folhinha com a pata "Weestrong... Foi você, não foi? Não sei como fez, mas sei que foi você."

"Dem... Perdão... Eu prendi catnip delicadamente em Macavity . Ele sequer percebeu. Mas quando a xícara caiu sobre ele, a erva se desprendeu, embora os efeitos continuarem por um tempo."

" P-Por que?"

"Macavity é louco Dem... Eu estava com medo. Não esperava que ele te ferisse..." O gato encostou a cabeça de Dem em seu peito "Me perdoe. Eu só não queria te perder. E quase que eu te perdi."

" Weestrong..." Ela sorriu e o abraçou ainda com mais carinho "Obrigada... Apenas... Obrigada..."

Finalmente, a gata dourada jogou o olhar para frente e avistou alguns gatos um pouco sujos a olhando. Um balançava seu rabo cinza listrado e limpinho. Seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais e ela se aproximou deste gato especificamente.

"Munkustrap!" Ela o abraçou "Você veio!"

--------------------------------------------

O sol estava partindo. Cada Parble precisava se preparar para o passeio noturno. Adoravam essa parte do dia! Iam para todos os lugares para buscar alimento e se divertir. Coricopat os observava, tão engraçados... Correndo pra lá e pra cá.

"Corico..." Mel se aproximou, esboçando um sorriso "Eu sei que é difícil... Mas nós daremos nosso jeitinho... Eu prometo."

"Mel..." Ele a olhou tristemente "No que está pensando?"

"Fugir talvez... Ir para uma casinha com aqueles animais bem grandes, sabe? Os humanos?"

"Humanos?!" Coricopat se arrepiou ao ouvir essa horrível palavra "Não gosto deles! São os tipos mais estranhos de animais! Minha última humana quase me matou."

"Não seja bobo! Humanos podem ser muito bons! São interessantes! Eu já tive um, mas ele morreu."

"Nossa!"

"Calminha, bobo!" Ela riu "Era um pouco velho, eu acho..."

Um silencio se seguiu, mas foi quebrado por um miado agudo. Era o chamado para o passeio. Sorriram um para o outro e caminharam para direções diferentes. Se afastando, embora seus corações continuassem unidos.

--------------------------------------------

Com a chegada da noite, Maysta resolveu tomar um gole de leite, que preparou sozinha. Caminhou sorridente até a sala de chá, onde não havia ninguém. Apenas pedaços de porcelana e sangue, seu precioso sangue que a maldita Jellicle derrubou. Rosnou como se a felina estivesse por ali, mas se sentou solitária, pronta para beber seu leite.

"May..." Uma voz feminina chamou "Maysta..."

"O que?" Ela se virou e sorriu "ah, olá, Ellyleck."

"Vim ver se estava tudo bem, minha amiga..."

"Estou ótima!"

"Aquela Jellicle te machucou muito..." Ellyleck se abaixou ao lado de May "Espero que esteja mesmo tudo bem."

"Estou bem, Ellyleck!" Ela realmente não estava paciente. Caminhou até um canto da sala "Estou bem..."

Maysta lançou o olhar para o chão. Um pequeno objeto cintilava. Um pingente de trevo... O pingente da sua melhor amiga.

"Maysta... Tudo bem?"

"Claro!" Ela virou depressa e caminhou até a grande amiga, um cheiro estranho "Claro..."

Mal a dupla imaginava que mais alguém ouvia a curiosa conversa. Demeter estava apoiada na parede e simplesmente queria rir daquilo. Era tão irônico.

"Acabou agora, senhorita?" Spyn perguntou, se aproximando lentamente "Weestrong acha perigoso continuar aqui!"

"Acabei, Spyn..." Ela lançou um ultimo olhar para a cena "Já acabei."

Deme se afastou da porta, indo na direção no grupo que a esperavam. Rapidamente, se colocaram em formação. Fugir com a rainha dali não seria uma tarefa nada fácil. Sabrina e Weestrong foram na frente. O prédio estava frágil em algumas partes e Macavity era simplesmente insano em trazer gatos para lá. Weestrong indicava as piores áreas e Sabrina dava um jeitinho de dribla-las. Antes que percebessem, já estavam na porta principal e sem maiores problemas.

"Vai sair, Rainha?" Um dos guardas da porta perguntou. Sem tormentos até agora, um gato grande não se tornaria um.

"Eu vou." Ela sorriu, soberana "Mestre Macavity me arranjou escolta. Não se preocupem e continuem trabalhando."

Ela riu e se virou. Realmente, tinha habilidades neste tipo de situação. Rodou os olhos, Estavam todos a sua espera, Sabrina parecia mastigar algo muito delicioso... Que estranho. Antes de continuar, um casal parou a sua frente. Mungojerrie e Rumpleteazer!

"Demeter!" A gata alaranjada pulou sobre ela "Que bom que está aqui! Todos no Junkyard estavam te procurando!"

"Rumpleteazer!" Ela se sorriu "O que faz aqui? "

"Espera aí..." Munkustrap se aproximou "Esta é uma ótima pergunta!"

"Não contem pra mamãe! Ela me proíbe de vir aqui e trabalhar para Macavity."

"Humpf... Como se adiantasse. Sei que tem trabalhado para ele."

"Munkustrap... Esquece isso!" A gatinha riu "Mungo trabalha bem e com muito orgulho."

"Se Jenny ficar sabendo disso..." Munkustrap se lamentou, e lançou um olhar para a porta, onde guardas conversavam "Oh, não..."

"Munk... Isso não é bom." Sabrina se enlaçou nele "Vão correr atrás de nós. Quando eu contar até cinco, agarra a Demeter e corre."

"Sabrina... Eu..."

"Um"

"Mas... Escuta..."

"Dois"

"Não acha que...

"Três"

"Devíamos, sabe..."

"Quatro"

"Sabrina... por..."

"Munkustrap... Se prepara!" Ela falou, segurando o braço de Weestrong "Cinco!"

O gato listrado obedeceu. Sabrina jogou Weestrong sobre os guardas e correu atrás de Munku, o trio se assustou, puxou Mungo e Rumple para fora dali. Como Sabrina avisou, os guardas iriam persegui-los.

"Tinha certeza! Seqüestraram a rainha!" Um dos guardas reclamou "Agora vamos ter que encontra-los!"

"Calminha!" Wee pensou rapidamente num plano "Eu mesmo vou acha-la! Não contem para o mestre! Não há motivos para estressa-lo!"

Realmente, Macavity tinha um critério estranho para escolher os guardas... acreditavam em qualquer besteira!

--------------------------------------------

Munkustrap correu bastante com Demeter pendurada pelo braço e Sabrina correndo ao seu lado. Repentinamente, uma pausa. Estavam sozinhos. Sabrina os puxou para um depósito vazio. Mal adentraram, a gata laranja tombou no chão. Não estava bem a tempos!

"Sabrina!" Munku se jogou no chão ao seu lado "Está bem?"

"M-Munk... Não estou m-muito b-bem..."

"Munkustrap..." Deme se abaixou "Sua amiga está mal..." ela imitou o que Jenny costuma fazer nos doentes "Está com febre... E está trêmula..."

"Deme, por favor... Nem sabe o que está fazendo!"

"Mas é verdade o que eu disse!" Ela não estava feliz "Pegue algo para comer lá fora... Vou tentar fazer alguma coisa."

O gato listrado se afastou, ia sair quando sentiu uma sensação horrível. Parou na porta, pensativo.

"Vai!"

"Caso aconteça alguma coisa, promete que me chama?"

Desistiu de vigiar a felina caída e foi embora, sempre olhando para trás. A sensação não passava.

--------------------------------------------

Maysta se pegou rondando o prédio novamente. Não podia suportar as dúvidas... O leite... O pingente... Nada fazia o menor sentido! E o cheiro? Aquele cheiro... Era como se sentisse ele naquele momento. Espere! Era ele mesmo! Vindo de uma pequenina caixa de sapatos velha... A curiosidade era tão grande! Abriu lentamente e quase gritou ao ver seu conteúdo: Veneno!

"Maysta..."

Ela encostou na parede, amedrontada. Olhou para o chão e recolheu um estranho objeto: A coleira de Ellyleck!

"Maysta... Está aí?"

"Estou aqui!"

"Ah... Aqui está!" Ellyleck entrou, sorridente "Viu minha coleira?"

"Esta aqui? De onde veio esse veneno?"

"Pedido do mestre." Ela parecia bem calma "Algum amiguinho da imunda roubou minha coleira e Redrea levou o meu trevo! Tudo tem sido tão estressante esses dias!"

Algo estava realmente errado! Ellyleck desafiava sua inteligência com essas histórias tolas! Se Macavity imaginava que podia planejar algo sem seu toque pessoal estava muito enganado!

--------------------------------------------

"Skimble! Skimble!" Jenny corria por toda parte buscando seu marido "Skimble! Skimble, meu bem!"

"Jenny!" Um braço a segurou, era Jellylorum "Calma! Sem desespero! Skimble estava logo ali!"

"Obrigada! Skimble!"

Jelly sorriu... Jenny sempre estava atrás dele, pelo mais remoto problema. Tinha certeza que não era nada realmente sério.

"Skimble! Por Heavyside!" Ela o avistou e se apressou "Onde eles estão?"

"Jenny! Qual é o problema?" Ele não gostava de vê-la desesperada "Eles quem?"

"Mungojerrie e Rumpleteazer, é claro! Eles sumiram!"

"Não se preocupe! Mungo sabe cuidar de si e vai cuidar da Rumple!"

"Está louco? Deixar nossa gatinha com aquele gato?"

"Jen... Já pensou que ele pode fazer parte da ninhada roubada?" Skimble a abraçou e sorriu "Se é ou não irmão dela, sei que vai cuidar dela muito bem!"

"Coricopat e Tantomile sumiram também!"

"Calma! Eles já são adultos e podem se cuidar!"

"Awn... Sei que tem razão, mas..."

"Mas nada! Fique calma!"

Ela se calou e olhou para o luar, sabia que algo iria acontecer com sua filhinha... Tinha certeza!

--------------------------------------------

Munkustrap recolhia algumas frutas do chão. Estava muito cansado, mas preferia distrair a mente por ali invés de esperar a recuperação de Sabrina.

"Munkustrap!" Era voz dela, talvez a febre esteja piorando "Munkustrap!"

Era só ignorar...

"Munkustrap!!!"

Isto estava ficando desesperador!

"Sabrina!"

Ele correu para o depósito, largando tudo para trás. Ao que ele entrou, viu exatamente o que não queria ver: Dem chorando e Sabrina caída. Ele se aproximou e tocou-lhe o rosto. Por sorte, ele não estava morta ainda. Ela usou de toda a força que lhe restava para se levantar e encostar seu focinho no dele.

"M-Munk-kus-stra-p-p..." Ela gaguejou e sorriu, lhe abraçando ternamente.

Ele correspondeu o abraço, e parou em seguida. A colocou no chão com cuidado... Estava sem vida.

"Veneno..." Deme explicou "Veneno que era para matar Maysta a matou. Preciso ajuda-la!"

"M-Mas... Sabrina morreu!"

"Lamento, Straps... Maysta não vai morrer também!"

Ele se virou aborrecido. Ela resolveu continuar sozinha. Por algum motivo, não podia deixar Maysta morrer.

* * *

**Comentários: **Apenas ignorem detalhes mais íntimos deste capitulo, serão explicados numa próxima fanfic. Eu prometo 


	5. Cap 5

**_Sacred Jellicle Heart_**

**Capitulo 5**

O dia surgia, o chão já estava iluminado e gata tão linda quanto o sol e a noite num doce misto perfeito corria para qualquer lugar. Ouviu um som leve... Passos... Se escondeu rapidamente e logo ouviu vozes...

"Precisamos encontra-los!" Uma voz feminina e suave falou, ela reconhecia a voz, mas não conseguia se concentrar em quem era "Não sabemos o que os espera pra lá! É território Parble! Não podemos arriscar nossas cabeças indo pra lá!"

"Esqueça essa idéia de que Parbles arrancam cabeças!" Uma outra voz feminina, forte e grave "Nunca vi nenhum fazer isso!"

"É mesmo, esqueça!" Outra voz, desta vez masculina e risonha

"Esqueçam essa baboseira! Precisamos encontrar a Dem!" Uma voz masculina e firme retrucou... Espere um pouco! 'A Dem?!'

"Ela é uma Jellicle! Sei que está bem!" Uma feminina brincalhona falou "Não se preocupe tanto, Weestrong!"

Weestrong! É claro! Estão ali! Estão a procurando! Por um segundo a gata chegou a ter a esperança que Munkustrap também estivesse lá... Mas claro que não. Ou será que sim?

"Gente!" Ela saltou de seu esconderijo "Estou aqui!"

Olhou para eles. Pois é... Munkustrap não estava lá!

"Dem!" Weestrong a abraçou com muito carinho "Que bom que está bem! Que bom! Castally vai ficar feliz em saber!"

"W-Weestrong!" Ela estreitou, logo lágrimas lhe fugiram e molharam o peito do jovem gato " S-Sabrina... Está morta... Acho que foi veneno!"

"O que?! Malditos humanos!"

"Não! Não foram os humanos! Foi Ellyleck!"

"Mas... Por que..."

"Foi para Maysta!"

"Dem... Isso é ridículo!"

"O que?" Ela rosnou e Wee riu, ela ficava parecendo um Pollicle quando brava "É verdade, eu sei! Eu vi!"

"Viu? O que?"

"Bem..." Ela balançou a cabeça "Apenas confie em mim, ok?"

Ela sorriu e ele sorriu em resposta. Se abraçaram novamente. Por mais que errassem um com o outro, sempre teriam uma confiança inabalável.

--------------------------------------------

Alguns Jellicles desistiram, estavam a quase quatro dias fora de casa! Outros, porém, se dispunham a ficar o quanto fosse necessário. Jennyanydots era um destes Jellicles. Abandonou seus ratos e baratas apenas para cuidar de problemas maiores no Junkyard.

"Jenny, se quiser, pode ir!" Jellylorum, sorriu. Sua amiga parecia muito nervosa "Vai pra casa! Eu e Skimble encontramos Rumpleteazer e Mungojerrie!"

"Não!" ela gritou, não estava realmente bem "Eu cuido da minha meninha e você pode cuidar das suas!"

Jelly se afastou. Ela realmente estava irritada! Os poucos que restaram ali estavam. Dois casais de irmãos sumiram, sem falar do filho do Jellicle líder e do trio. E ainda havia o problema de Demeter. Ninguém ali estava realmente calmo.

"Mamãe!" Lorum olhou, era sua jovem filha Victoria "Mamãe... Acho que Munkustrap está bem! Não deviam procura-lo! Fale para o Skimble não ir!"

"Sim, senhorita!" Redrea concordou "Ele foi pensar por um tempo!"

"Tem certeza?"

"Aham!" Responderam em coro

"Não sei não..."

A mãe as afastou, deixando as duas um pouco confusas. Não podiam descobrir que Munkustrap estava com os Burbocles! Seria horrível! Talvez a pior coisa que já aconteceu! Ele é o filho do Jellicle líder, deve ser o primeiro a respeitar as ordens!

"Vickie! Vickie!" Etcetera correu, entrando no Junkyard como uma rajada de vento "Vickie! Eu vi Munkustrap nos campos Parbles! O que faremos? Devo falar com a mamãe?"

"Caramba!" Redrea quase gritou "Se ele deveria seguir as regras, está indo muito mal! Duas invasões em menos de vinte e quatro horas!"

"Não é hora de brincar, Reddie! Cettie, onde exatamente ele estava?"

"O vi ontem, entrando num depósito, resolvi voltar... Mas não tive coragem de contar!"

"Ótimo! Precisamos traze-lo de volta!" Vik olhou para Reddie "Por favor, invente alguma coisa para minha mãe!"

As duas irmãs correram para fora, e Reddie apenas riu... O que mais poderia ser feito?

--------------------------------------------

"Coricopat! Acorde" Uma voz doce não foi piedosa em tira-lo de seu sono "Sei que começou a dormir agora, mas acorde!"

"O que há, mamãe?" Ele se levantou, cambaleante "Aconteceu algo muito sério?"

"Desculpe, querido! Melina teve um pressentimento e devemos nos preparar!"

"Por que?"

"Ela é princesa, meu bem!" Maddie o puxou "E ela viu fogo e desastre! Tudo que ela vê, vai se realizar!"

"Besteira!" Ele se esticou um pouco "Não acho que...

"Se não acredita devia ver como ela está! Abalada, pobrezinha!"

"Mamãe... Acha mesmo que isso pode acontecer?"

A gata suspirou e correu até um canto para ajudar as preparações. Estava tudo num grande caos! Gatos indo e vindo, Melina no meio da multidão orientando. Tudo tão oposto ao que era quando ele chegou...

--------------------------------------------

O cheiro horrível pairava no ar. O velho depósito tinha as portas entreabertas. Cada criaturinha por ali conhecia o cheiro... Era cheiro de morte. Cettie e Vickie estavam imóveis a alguns minutos, paradas na porta do depósito sem saber o que iriam encontrar.

"C-Cettie..."

"V-Vik..."

Por fim, seguraram a pata uma da outra e se aproximaram bem lentamente. Abriram as portas com certo esforço e quase gritaram. Avistaram algo estranhamente terrível! Munkustrap deitado, abraçando uma gata. Se não fosse o cheiro de morte no ar, jurariam que estavam apenas dormindo.

"N-Não! Não pode ser!" Victoria se jogou no chão, saindo do estado de choque "Estão... mortos?" Ela limpou uma lágrima teimosa e balançou o casal, com esperança de acordarem "Munkustrap... Ei... Acordem... Por favor..." Várias lágrimas teimosas e brilhantes como cristais molharam as faces do casal "Munkustrap..."

"O-O que?!" Era como um milagre ver o gato cinza listrado levantar a cabeça, ainda que parecesse perdido "Vocês duas! O que fazem aqui?"

"Munkustrap!" Vik pulou sobre ele "É um milagre! Está vivo!"

"É..." Ele olhou tristemente para trás, onde o corpo da bela gata alaranjada repousava. Ele sequer havia reparado no belo sorriso que manteve no rosto "Eu estou."

Elas se calaram. Era totalmente penalizante ver aquilo. Ele se levantou caminhou lentamente até a gata morta, se abaixando próximo a ela.

"Sabrina... Está morta! Veneno, diz ela... Como pode saber?" Ele a abraçou " 'Todos tem uma segunda chance.' Meu pai sempre diz isso... Ela não pode morrer sem ter a dela! Ela precisa voltar! Precisa!"

"Ela está em Heavyside Layer agora!" A gata branca tentou abraça-lo, mas ele não permitiu "Sei que está. Foi uma ótima gata!"

"Mas... Ela jamais voltará? Todos precisam de uma segunda chance!" ele arranhou o chão "Ela precisa voltar... Eu preciso dela! Preciso..."

O silêncio reinou uma vez mais. Munku abraçou a pobre morta, desejando profundamente que seu pai estivesse certo sobre a segunda chance. Passos leves e doces foram ouvidos, Redrea se aproximava.

"Vik... Cettie..."Ela suspirou, um tanto penalizada "Temos que ir agora... Skimble estará aqui logo com a sua mãe."

As gatas concordaram com a cabeça, puxando Munkustrap que se separou do corpo de Sabrina com certa dificuldade.

--------------------------------------------

Um pingente... Um simples pingente conseguia causar um tormento tão grande para alguém que jamais encarou problemas como coisas realmente sérias. Veneno... Pingente... Tudo parecia tão confuso. Maysta se eriçou. Odiava a sensação de não poder controlar alguma coisa.

"Maysta..." Uma cantarolou seu nome "May... Cadê você?"

"Estou aqui, Ellyleck e estou exausta!"

"Calminha..." Os passos leves de Ellyleck faziam pouco barulho "Só vamos conversar um pouquinho, está bem?"

Rapidamente, Maysta se curvou para o lado e bem a tempo. Um garfo foi fincado no chão, ela se virou um pouco assustada.

"Enlouqueceu, Ellyleck?" May se levantou, não estava com paciência "Quer o que? Me matar?"

"Acertou!"

Com um sorriso insano, a gata saltou sobre a princesa de modo sinistro. Num golpe rápido, o garfo foi jogado longe pela vítima irada. Por fim, May empurrou Ellyleck com força para um canto e saiu, bloqueando com dificuldade a porta usando alguns móveis. Suspirou aliviada e impaciente... Este tipo de coisa sempre precisava acontecer?

Limpou um pouco de poeira de seu pelo brilhante e caminhou para longe da porta lentamente. Antes que pudesse chegar a escadaria, avistou alguém que realmente prefiria ver sendo engolida por vários Pollicles.

"Oh... Veja quem ainda não morreu!" May se eriçou e se aproximou da gata, que permanecia imóvel "Isso não há de durar... Respire pela última vez, 'rainha'!"

"Não, Maysta!" Demeter se afastou um pouco, perdendo parte do olhar corajoso "Não vim para brigar com você!"

"É mesmo?" Ela riu "Mas... Está com medo? Eu sei que está!" A rainha puxou a Jellicle a olhou profundamente nos olhos "Está! Está sim!"

"Você é louca!" A gata dourada se soltou e desviou "Todos por aqui são!"

"Está com medo, não está?" May parecia cada vez mais louca "Está não é?"

"O medo é uma besteira! Está apenas em mim!" Ela fechou os olhos, antes de gritar "Pode estragar tudo! Mas medo não é real e... Eu não tenho medo de você!"

"Humpf..." Maysta a jogou no chão "Olhe pra você! Sua imunda! Olhe bem pra você! Criatura repugnante! Pare de chorar!" Ela segurou a face da felina em prantos "Mandei parar!"

"Sai de perto de mim!" Dem a arranhou no face, lágrimas continuavam respingando por toda parte "Não se aproxime de mim!"

"Ousada!" Maysta limpou o sangue rapidamente e Deme logo se levantou "Como pode fazer isso com o meu precioso rosto?"

"Não..." A Jellicle suspirou e se acalmou um pouco "Não vim aqui para brigar. Vim para dizer que Ellyleck quer te matar!"

"Pobre coisinha inocente... Atrasada como sempre!" Ela riu "Eu já reparei."

Muitas coisas deveriam ser esclarecidas, mas nenhuma seria. Ellyleck se aproximava com uma faca afiada e seu sorrisinho insano.

"Duas pelo preço de uma!" Ela gritou, numa gargalhada "Mestre vai adorar!"

Ela se aproximava, Dem ia se afastando, mas Maysta parecia não ter medo de morrer. Elly vinha como louca, pronta para acabar com a vida de ambas num só golpe. Isso era apelar demais para a alma Jellicle que estava lá em algum lugar.

"Maysta!" Dem gritou enquanto pulava entre as duas, por pouco não foi atingida

"Está maluca sua imunda?" May tentava se recuperar da queda enquanto Ellyleck golpeava Dem "Por que fez isso?"

Maysta suspirou impaciente, chutando os joelhos da assassina. Deme fechou os olhos por uns segundos e ao abri-los se surpreendeu... Elly estava morta e May segurava a faca que a atravessava. Era uma visão terrivelmente deliciosa!

"E eu pensando que podia confiar em alguém..." A princesa sorriu cinicamente, tirando a faca ensangüentada "Não posso." Chutou o corpo, jogando-o sobre Deme gritou de nojo "E você, pequena imunda? Pode confiar em alguém?"

"Eu..." Ela suspirou "Eu não sei."

--------------------------------------------

"... então, com barulho, elas foram embora. E foi assim que nós fomos para o Junkyard!" Mysti terminava sua história, sorridente "Ei, Rumple... É a sua vez!"

"Certo!" A Jellicle laranja pulou, e começou "Minha mãe e meu pai estavam ansiosos com a nossa chegada. Eram bem jovens e nada os faria mais felizes a não ser cuidar de sua nova família ao lado dos Jellicles, sempre tão amigáveis! Tantos planos... Tudo parecia perfeito em todos os detalhes mínimos. Ninguém tem certeza quando, mas dado momento da noite tão esperada, minha mãe gritou e todos foram socorre-la! Ela havia desmaiado e seus filhotes todos haviam desaparecido!" Teazer sorriu e completou "Todos menos uma sapeca que estava brincando dentro de uma grande caixa! Minha mãe não sabe quem levou seus bebes até hoje."

Rumple sorriu para sua platéia. Mungojerrie segurou o choro teimoso, coisa que Mystiara não conseguia fazer. Glaciara e Spyn apenas se abraçaram, como que não quisessem perder um ao outro.

"Teazer!" Mungo saltou de seu lugar com um largo sorriso na face "Está estragando a diversão! Veja essas carinhas... Parecem estar se divertindo?"

"Eu não terminei!" A gata sorriu novamente "Eu cresci muito bem acompanhada, apesar de tudo. Porém, sempre quis ter uma família! Um dia... Eu estava passeando e encontrei um gatinho da minha idade e exatamente como eu. E... Com tanta coisa ruim acontecendo eu só queria dizer: Nunca vamos nos separar de novo, ok?"

Um doce abraço foi se formando com os cinco, de uma só vez.

--------------------------------------------

Rosabela nunca pareceu tão sinistra... Ele cresceu ali... Por que tanto pavor? Era Dem. Tinha certeza! Algo estava muito... muito errado! Correu pelos corredores sem se importar. Algumas vozes o chamavam, quem liga? Dem! Precisava encontrar Dem de qualquer maneira!

Portas pareciam todas iguais... Paredes também... Janelas eram sempre as mesmas... Corria com a maior velocidade que suas patinhas alcançavam. Correu quase voando por cada cantinho, parou, de súbito, uma porta parecia cintilar. Era ali.

Abriu a porta sem perceber como. Dem estava caída, inconsciente.

"Demeter!" Weestrong gritou, se jogando no chão, abraçando a gatinha "Dem... Acorde! Por favor!"

"Weestrong..." Uma forma feminina e felina se delineou no chão, ele se virou, Maysta estava de pé ao lado de uma xícara "Algum problema, Weestrong?"

"Você!" ela a segurou pelo pescoço, ela mantinha a calma, apesar da situação "O que você fez?! Ela está viva?!"

"É o que eu espero. Ela desmaiou." A princesa se aproximou da pobre rainha caída "Acho que não comeu o bastante. Trouxe um pouco leite, peguei agora... Está quentinho."

A gata vermelha e preta abandonou o leite nas patas de seu companheiro e foi saindo, observando a cena bela, e ao mesmo tempo, cômica.

"Pare, Maysta!" Castally saltou na frente da felina, com os olhinhos lagrimejantes "O que você fez com Dem?

"Castally? Mas como você...?"

"Weestrong... Tive um pressentimento ruim... Sobre a Dem..." A gatinha se jogou no chão, ofegante "está tudo bem com ela?"

"Não se preocupe!" Maysta lançou-lhe um sorrisinho "Eu dei meu 'jeitinho' ela ficará bem."

"C-Como assim?" A jovenzinha levantou os olhos lentamente, um pouco trêmula pela preocupação "Ela está..."

"Apesar de tudo... Bem." May sorriu novamente "Francamente... Nós somos mais parecidas que eu imaginava... E eu fiquei com pena dela."

"Pena..." Wee riu cinicamente "Você... Não sente pena de ninguém... Você é fria... Só se preocupa com Macavity..."

A gata se afastou, soltando um sonoro "Humpf" antes de desaparecer porta afora. A dupla se entreolhou, assustada. Aquilo ia contra qualquer coisa que Maysta já havia feito. Se viraram, tomando um susto ainda maior: Demeter estava acordada, observando Maysta desaparecendo nos corredores.

"Como imãs..." Ela suspirou "Uma vez mais..."

"Dem!" Castally a abraçou "Tudo bem?"

"Tanto que não entendo..." Ela se encolheu "Por que eu tive vir? Por que ela me ajudou? Ela me odeia! Por que eu..." A gata sentiu o coração apertado "O abandonei quando ele... Precisou de mim mais do que nunca?"

"O que?! Mas... Quem?" Weestrong se aproximou "O... Munkustrap?!"

"Esqueça isso, ok? Como chegaram aqui?"

"Como você disse, Dem..." Castally sorriu "Como um imã... Você nos atraiu. Nunca é tarde, Dem... Seja quem você abandonou, sempre há tempo de superar e compensar."

Deme lançou um olhar corajoso pela janela. Sim, ainda havia tempo para compensar... Não muito, mas ainda havia tempo.

--------------------------------------------

Coricopat observava o luar com desdém. Melina comandava a as precauções e todos participavam, mas ele não. Achava simplesmente idiota aquela bagunça toda, mas não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de medo pelo olhar que a jovem princesa lhe lançava repetidas vezes.

"Coricopat?!" Tantomile se sentou ao lado do irmão "Não acreditou na visão de Melina, não é?"

"Não..." Corico sorriu "Realmente eu... Não acho que tudo seja tão previsível."

"Talvez, meu irmão, você esteja certo."

Melina se aproximou, séria, do casal de irmãos. Estava com uma aparência horrível. Suja e assustada como um rato de esgoto.

"C-Corico... M-Meu bem... Eu..." Melina parou, olhando para ele com uma dor funda no coração "E-Eu... E-Eu... Quero que vá embora... Por favor!"

"O que? Por que?" Coricopat riu "Uma visão?"

"Bem... é... eu..."

O gato teimoso riu uma vez mais e saiu. Estava um pouco agoniado ali preso. Tantomile olhou para os olhinhos preocupados da princesa e suspirou

"É... Muito ruim, princesinha?"

"Eu não..." Mel chorava um pouco, molhando sua pata "Não... Suportaria... Ele... Pode... A... Até... Morrer!"

Tantomile se arrepiou. Não era uma coisa boa, definitivamente não.


End file.
